


Sundered forgiveness

by RainyDays15



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy’s: The Fourth Closet, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Personal Growth, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Tension, loveislove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDays15/pseuds/RainyDays15
Summary: The air was cold and carried a dull, warehouse smell from the concrete walls and flooring. The chair uncomfortably pushed her back forward and and she had to rest her head against the smooth wall. Across from her was a woman, around her 50s maybe with grey eye bags and lips that sagged downward. She squinted at a magazine with obnoxious furniture on it, and her long, frizzy faded bleached hair hung around her cheeks. She smelled like cigarettes and wine. An officer suddenly broke the silence and walked in, calling the the other girl. Finally, she didn't have to sit in that chair anymore. But who she saw next would've made her choose that chair instead any day. Her whole body froze, even after knowing she was going to see this man."Hello, Charlie." a wide toothy grin greeted her, and his cold eyes met with hers. Charlie looked away immediately, clenching her fists."h-hello.. William."
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily
Comments: 117
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first ever post and I have no idea how to work this but I tried :p  
> •  
> •  
> Just a fair warning this is Charlie x william/Dave so if you don't approve feel free to leave but please don't leave hate, we all have our weird ships ok lol  
> •  
> Enjoy ;)

The air was cold and carried a dull, warehouse smell from the concrete walls and flooring. The chair uncomfortably pushed her back forward and and she had to rest her head against the smooth wall. Across from her was a woman, around her 50s maybe with grey eye bags and lips that sagged downward. She squinted at a magazine with obnoxious furniture on it, and her long, frizzy faded bleached hair hung around her cheeks. She smelled like cigarettes and wine. An officer suddenly broke the silence and walked in, calling the the other girl. Finally, she didn't have to sit in that chair anymore. But who she saw next would've made her choose that chair instead any day. Her whole body froze, even after knowing she was going to see this man.   
"Hello, Charlie." a wide toothy grin greeted her, and his cold eyes met with hers. Charlie looked away immediately, clenching her fists.   
"h-hello.. William."  
"It's still Dave. Always will be. Take a seat." He pointed at the chair in front of him with a long finger. His other hand slightly raised next to it as his wrists were handcuffed. Still looking away, Charlie shuffled forward, sitting down in it. She took a moment to observe her surroundings. They were in another large concrete room, with thick glass splitting it in half. Dave on one side, Charlie on the other. It echoed when you talked and it was so quiet you could almost hear them both breathing. Dave was sitting in a chair as well, his wrists and ankles handcuffed to the ground by a long chain. He looked the same like last year, oily hair and a strand that flopped over his forehead. His salt and pepper stubble was growing in slightly, and the shadows under his eyes were darker than usual, indicating he was tired. His skin was so pale like he hadn't seen light in ages. He had more meat on his arms than before, probably because of the daily tasks he had to do like cleaning and what not. There were cameras in every corner of the room. "thanks for joining me sport." he chirped, and Charlie's insides turned.   
"what do you want." she almost demanded.   
"I just wanted to catch up! See how things are going for you.. Let you know how I'm doing. How are your buddies? How's college?"  
"They're great.. I'm not in college." Charlie muttered." Dave looked surprised at the reply, raising one brow and leaned back in his seat.   
"What? No college? You're a lot more delinquent than I remember! Huh, wonder what Henry would think about that."  
"fuck you!" Charlie spat, finally looking back into his eyes. He was very amused.   
"there's the blue eyes I remember. Well whatever, college is a fucking waste, do you know how much debt I have from that shit? Trust me, in most cases you don't need a degree to do what you want." Charlie zoned out half way through his comment. "Anyways, I lied. I didn't just ask you to pay me a visit. I've got this new lawyer, says he can get me out in a month on 'good behavior', plus the connections I've made this year will definitely help. Prison's been nice and all but I think the world misses me. Plus the food here is shit." Charlie's heart stopped.   
"What?! You deserve to rot in here! How can you get out after just a year?!"  
"Yes yes I know. Here's the catch though. My bail is $200,000-"  
"Oh good luck finding someone who'll pay that much for garbage like you." She started to rise from her seat.   
"Wait.. I wasn't finished. I already know someone.." Her very little hope diminished as she sat back down. "There's this guy I know, he owes me.. A lot."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because I need you to tell him that he owes me from a long time ago. It's enough to get me out." Charlie laughed.   
"Wow. You really have lost your last two brain cells. To think that the very person who worked so hard to get you in here would do you this favor, let alone anything for you. You are a monster." Dave cracked a laugh.   
"heh, you're just as adorable as I remember." She cringed at the way he said that. Suddenly, he leaned forward, pressing his forehead into the glass, staring her in the eyes. It was the most uncomfortable thing she'd ever felt. She could feel his eyes staring through her soul, chilling her to the bone. "I knew you'd say that Charlie." he whispered. "It must be so uncomfortable to be in this position, learning that the man who murdered so many will be getting out soon. The man who you desperately tried to push out of your life, but always came back. It's a shame Henry isn't here. He loved you so much. He was the best dad you could ever have, and the best friend I could have ever ask for. He always knew what to do even in the most dire situations." Charlie's eyes started to water. Dave knew he was cracking her. "If only he were here Charlie.. He'd embrace you.. Tell you that he loved you, but most importantly you would've known the truth by now. Oh how he had so much to tell you Charlie, so much. But his life had to tragically end. Everything he wanted to say to you, show you.. You will never see or hear it."  
"h-how do you know t-that?" Her voice cracked at the pain she felt.  
"Because he may never tell you.. But I can. I know those secrets Charlie. He told me."   
"Why would I believe you?"  
"I have his journal. It was confiscated when I was arrested. There's only one way to get it... You know what way that is."  
"fuck you."  
"I may be the worst person on this planet, but you know I never lie. And I never would. Especially to you. Come on, you know you want this."  
"I came here.. all the way to Utah just to hear pathetic words from you.." Charlie sighed sadly. "I-I'll do it."

"atta-girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter but it got deleted. I was pretty upset. Anyway I wrote it up again with as much as I could remember but it definitely won't be as good. Next chapter will be much better. Sorry about that. 
> 
> Hope you like it enjoy

"So.. What's his name." Charlie sighed.   
"Johnny.. Johnny Corval."  
"And where can I find him?" Dave frowned for a second, looking at the ceiling.   
"That, I'm not sure."  
"Oh great. How do you expect me to find him if you don't even know where he is!"  
"I have some ideas. Look, let me sleep on it, come back tomorrow, I'll know by then."  
"So why can't you just talk to him yourself?" At this point she felt like this 'favor' was more of a task.   
"The guy has a very low key life. Even if I did ask officers if I could talk to him they'd never allow me. He's got an interesting.. History."  
"as 'interesting' as yours?" Charlie sneered.   
"You're amusing but no. Me and him go way back. Let's just say I did a lot for him. It's about time he pays me back."  
"Well then, guess I'll see you tomorrow... Dave."groaning as she stood up.   
"Chow!" He chirped.

\----------  
As she left she couldn't help but feel a weight at the bottom of her stomach. She was always bad at making decisions under pressure. It really would have helped if her father was there. She knew if he had been there he would've have told her to decline the trade. But she had to know what he was going to say. Dave was right about one thing, he never lied. When he said that Charlie tried to think real hard of a time when he did to bash on his statement, but when she thought she remembered him lying, it was really just him holding in information. Even if it wasn't fair, it wasn't lying. She unlocked her car door, swinging it open. As terrible as he was, Dave was an honest monster. A monster she was helping. The fact that he was getting out probably 100 years too early showed that the justice system really wasn't justified at all. And she was helping him. Instead of getting a degree in engineering or something, she was giving a monster freedom in exchange for some small talk she never got to hear from her dad. No. It wasn't small talk. You'd think someone who lost their dad 10 years ago would be well over it by now, but not Charlie. It followed her like her shadow on the sunniest day. When she was with her friends, talking to her aunt, or even reading a book, it was there. And if she wasn't careful it'd swallow her like quicksand. It was the reason she wasn't in college by now. She knew her father would have encouraged her to go, but she also knew he would have encouraged her on whatever path she chose to take. She just turned 18, still young, still in her youth. Or so it felt. She hated the thought of putting stupid numbers and science in front of life. You had all the time in the world to learn those things, but only so much time to be a kid. She was trying to live life to the fullest, filling in the years she never truly got to live in her childhood. While a normal 6-8 year old girl was playing with barbies or playing hopscotch, she was being questioned by police when she last saw her brother. She was missing recess to attend her father's funeral. All that pain caused by one man, the one she was granting freedom to. The small talk wasn't small talk. Every word was a treasure, something she put in a box known as her heart and carried with her everywhere she went. Charlie got in to the vehicle, turning on the ignition. As a young man, she knew her dad had so much more to share with her. Didn't she have the right to know those secrets? But at what cost. The cost she paid for already of course. Helping a living embodiment of satan himself. The two thoughts clashed and contrasted like a kids' pizzeria and child slaughter. Charlie sighed. Sometimes it felt like all she was good at was making bad choices and sighing. 

"I really wish you were here dad." she whispered to herself before driving out of the empty parking lot. 

\----------  
The next morning, the drive was as she expected, dreadful. She yawned the whole way, and every blink took all the strength in the world to raise her eyelids back up like they were weightlifting. When she arrived she was told to sit on the same chair as yesterday (not to be confused with the chair in the waiting room). It was cold, and there was a faint buzzing sound the fluorescent lights made. She dazed at her reflection in the glass in front of her, before a loud beep woke her up. Dave walked in, escorted by two officers. He was still cuffed on his wrist and ankles. He took a seat down, and one of the officers locked his ankle cuffs to the ground just like yesterday. They then both left through the same metal door, and another beep sounded off. "Good morning Charlie. You're up early. Dave looked around for a clock that wasn't anywhere to be found. "What time is it?" Charlie glanced at her phone.   
"6:30". She replied. "I don't want this taking more than a day to find this guy."  
"Oh don't worry, it should only take you no more than an hour, because he's right here in Hurricane, Utah.   
"And..?"  
"he's at the old warehouse down south where the old Fredbear's Diner is. You know, the one you used to bike by all the time as a kid."  
"How do you know he'll be there?" Dave smirked, tapping a finger to his temple.   
"Whatever. See you when I'm done I guess."  
"bye bye" he smiled widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, again sorry this chapter is messy. Chapter 3 will be better. Let me know if I should continue


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Charlie's love life this chapter ;)

The drive to the warehouse was much better than the drive to the prison. The sun was mostly out now so it helped Charlie stay awake. She wondered how easy it would be to find this guy once she was there. What if he wasn't working today? What if he wasn't working there at all? For God's sake David better be righ- her phone rang. Perhaps it was her aunt checking in. She had been in Utah staying at a hotel for three days now. It wasn't until the second day she visited Dave. She hadn't seen or heard anything about him for a year- well almost a year. When she got a phone call saying that a William Afton wanted to speak with her, she nearly dropped the phone. And when Charlie was packing her things, her aunt did everything she could to convince Charlie it was a bad idea. She wasn't wrong. Anyways, Charlie picked up the phone while keeping an eye on the empty road in front of her. It was.. John?? She was quite surprised. He almost never called. She swiped at the phone, putting it to her ear. "Hello?" her voice cracked.   
"Uh hey Charlie, it's John, Yuh know.." Charlie chuckled a little   
"Yeah hey it's been a while, how are things going? How's your internship?'  
"It's a blast. I honestly never thought I'd be doing this. Engineering heh, must of got it from you." Charlie laughed at the comment. "Anyways I heard you're back in Utah.. I heard William contacted you." She sighed.   
"Um.. Yeah. He did."  
"What for?" He asked eagerly. It was at this point Charlie started to sweat. She had no idea how to explain what she was doing. Honestly she didn't even know what she was doing. She didn't want to lie, after all she did have a little fall out with him a couple months ago, and it would just make things worse.  
"It was.. For a new sentencing."  
"Seriously? Well what's New?   
"John.. He's getting out probably this month. He contacted me just to rub it in. He says he's got a good lawyer."  
"WHAT? Charlie! This can't happen! You have to testify! We have to testify! After everything he did, especially to you!" The sudden guilt started crawling back up her throat.   
"John I-"  
"I'll be out there as soon as possible! We can get a better lawyer, we can-"  
"He's getting free John!!" she snapped. Both teens went silent. "And there's nothing we can do about it." she started to tear up.   
"Charlie, we can beat him. Together-"  
"Well maybe I don't want to John! Maybe I'm tired of being questioned! Maybe I'm tired of recounting every little detail of when my brother was kidnapped or when William stuck Carlton in a spring lock suit! Maybe I'm tired of being stuck in the past! Did you ever think about that? I spent elementary school in court to see who'd get custody over me! I haven't LIVED for the past 12 years! Maybe I finally want to be a normal person and live life doing normal things like you! There was a painful pause.   
"... I'll give you some time to think about it." John sighed.   
"I gotta go." Charlie muttered as she pulled into the warehouse driveway. "I have things to do."  
".. Me too." he said before hanging up. Charlie lowered the phone down from her ear before resting her head on the steering wheel. Why couldn't she just be normal? Why did she have to be caught up in murder and kidnappings? Why couldn't her father be alive? Why couldn't her mother still keep in touch? Why couldn't sammy be here with her? Why couldn't she be in college, going to parties, dating.. She sighed. Dating was a whole other issue in itself, yet somehow tied in with everything else wrong in her life. A couple months ago she kissed John, and later he admitted that he loved her. But for some reason she didn't feel the same way. There was every reason to love him, she knew him since she was a kid, he was so sweet, has always been there for her, and attractive, but it felt like something was missing. It wasn't until she realized a pattern, she had never been in a relationship before, and when guys asked her to dances she always declined. She didn't know HOW to like someone. She even considered she might have been gay, but it was still the same with girls. Another time she thought she may have been aromantic, but Charlie knew she was fully capable of liking someone that way, male or female, she had the libido, she just didn't know how. Perhaps she was looking at it from the wrong way, but she really couldn't see another point of view if she'd never experienced real romance before. She used to try to force herself to date, even asking Jessica for advice, but nothing worked. Nothing made her feel that certain special way. Charlie eventually came to the conclusion that through her hectic life, her body just never developed those kinds of feelings, and she knew it'd stay like that. At this point she had accepted it. She already came up with a path she was ready to live, love free and chaos free. Just her, herself, and.. Her. She wiped her eyes and sniffed before opening the car door and stepping out, closing it behind her. The warehouse looked the same like it did when she biked past it as a kid. It's old metal blue roof still hanging on, and the light up 'open' sign flickering in red. She walked to the glass door, opening it with a squeak. There was a fan blowing at its highest power, though it wasn't very powerful at all. Everytime it turned it made a sad creaky noise. Across from the fan was a counter with a man behind it. He looked up at her before adjusting his glasses. He had a plain grey shirt, and the top of his bald head was shiny.   
"Can I help you miss?" he spoke, coughing a little.   
"uh yes, I was looking for someone who worked here, his name is Johnny Corval? The man raised his eyebrows and scratched his head.   
"Old Johnny? Nobody's ever asked for him. Hell, sometimes I forget he even works back there!" he chuckled, pointing behind him with his thumb at the large shelves with boxes upon boxes stacked on them, and a forklift zooming by. "And may I ask what business you have seeing him, it's a busy day today, we need all our workers' help."  
"A friend of mine asked me to talk to him, just about some.. Finances.." she chuckled nervously   
"Finances? Corval's poorer than a penny. You must have the wrong guy miss."  
"No I'm sure it's him. Please, two minutes is all I need sir, then he can get back to his busy work." she chirped.   
"Well alright, but it really better be two minutes." he stated before walking away towards the tall shelves. "ay Johnny! Got a girl here who wants to speak with ya! Says it's important!" he called. His gruff voice echoed over the mechanic sound of forklifts and boxes being stacked. Then a man started to walk over. He was small, flimsy looking, with a yellow hard hat on. He seemed nervous. He had dark blue eyes and a brown stubble. He was short, not much taller than Charlie, who was on the shorter side herself at just 5'4.   
"H-hello miss." he muttered.   
~(real quick, when the last chapter got deleted and I rewrote it I forgot to add an important line that Dave says, which is "Tell Johnny it's time he owes Afton Robotics." so just pretend he said that last chapter. Sorry for interrupting)~  
"Uh hi Mr. Corval, I'm here on behalf of a frie- well more like an acquaintance. His name is William Afton, but he goes by Dave Miller now.. He told me to tell you, it's time you owe Afton Robotics?" Johnny's worried face dropped more to fear.   
"L-Look lady, I don't want any trouble. How much d-do you need, I'll get it for you as soon as I can, just-just please, leave Callie out of this this time!" he whispered, shaking.   
"Calm down, I won't hurt you or Callie, whoever they are. William needs $200,000, c-can you get that? She tried to sound as polite as possible, but was it even possible to ask for $200,000 politely?  
"Yeah I-I can get that, just meet me back here at 7:00 pm."  
"alright, th-thanks, see you later." Charlie chirped, but he already started walking away.

\-----------  
After driving around and visiting the old places she hadn't been to in years, getting a bite to eat, and stopping back at the hotel, it was finally time for Charlie to start heading to the warehouse. When she arrived Johnny was at the front of the building and pacing. he saw her pull in and quickly jogged over to her, reached into his jacket and pulled out an orange envelope, one of those big ones you ship in the mail. He practically threw it at her before she even finished rolling down the window.   
"That's all of it. Now stay from me and Callie got it?" he snapped, even though he was still terrified.   
"Uh-yeah, thanks man." she replied. He squinted at her before getting into a blue car and driving away. Charlie looked down at the envelope. It was thick, and heavier than she expected. The thought of having $200,000 in her hand blew her mind. Oh what she could do with this money, invest in a house, get a dog, but instead it was all for one murderer's freedom. She got back in her car and placed the money in the glove department next to her. She would die first before Dave could kill her if she lost that money. Was this even legal? She didn't even know where it came from. That man at the counter said Corval was poor as a penny. Perhaps that's just what Corval told everyone. She backed out of the parking lot, heading home. Even if visiting hours at the prison were still open, she was exhausted with jet lag and waking up so early. Dave could wait to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chapter turned out to be messy too, despite not getting deleted. Oh well, atleast Charlie temporarily has $200,000. Can't argue with that ┐(•_•)┌


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inside the mind of Dave.

When Charlie woke up, her bones almost jumped out of her body at the time. 1 pm? She hadn't slept that long in years. It felt so good though to feel the weights lifted off her eyelids. She got up, got dressed, had some breakfast downstairs in the hotel, before heading out back to the prison. When she got in her car she realized she FORGOT the money in her glove department, and quickly reached over to look inside... The orange envelope was still there. Thank god. 

-Meanwhile at the prison-  
Dave was sitting against a wall, fidgeting with his orange sleeve. It had been 7 hours since he was up, and 5 since he had breakfast. Now it was a waiting game for lunch, which would be in 30 minutes. Everyday was like this. Laying down on a stiff cot with an itchy blanket at night, only to sleep through half of those hours. Then pacing to keep some of the little sanity left in him in the creepily too quiet cell, waiting for those breaks of when he could finally see outside of his tiny room and remember humanity was still alive unfortunately. And unlike other prisoners who had another pal in their cell, Dave lost that privilege after stabbing someone in the eye with a plastic fork for taking his rice crispy treat. It wasn't because he liked rice crispy treats, it was because that was the only food he KNEW the ingredients of. Otherwise, he would squirm at the thought of eating processed shit like that. It made him think of Freddy's and the greasy pizza they served and sugar packed cake. It felt like just yesterday him and Henry had opened the diner. It felt like just yesterday he plunged a knife into the stomachs of kids.. He didn't really like to think about that anymore. Sure it was fun then, but now, he sometimes wondered what those kids would've grown up to be. Probably doctors and police officers and what not. Oh well, they're dead now, been dead, and all he could do was live with that. Not that he cared. But despite carrying those memories, he did like to think he was someone else now. A new person. He was Dave Miller, a mall security guard with no life other than to work, drink and sleep. William was a fat bitch, so clingy and.. Friendly. He cringed at his old self a lot. Even if Dave was in prison now, he was glad that he wasn't William anymore. If there was one thing he liked about William, it was that beyond his sociopathic tenancies, he had reason for everything he chosen to do, even murder, and back then, truthfully, it was because he was lonely. He had a great wife and some lovely kids, but it was never enough. There was always a longing in his heart, but no one could fill it, even the angry souls of children trapped in a pizzeria. So when his kids died one by one, and he killed his wife, he had no remorse. It all felt so.. So casual, like it was the right thing to do. Of course now Dave knew murder was wrong, but he did it anyways because it was easier to kill someone than deal with someone. It was what he was used to. As far as emotions go, Dave thought he was pretty capable of crying and being happy, but he would have to override his.. Well.. Literal sociopathy and insanity to do so. Besides, like murder, being a cold, heartless person was so much easier than being vulnerable. Vulnerability meant weakness. And he was NOT weak. It confused him how humans could be so breakable, it confused him that despite murdering (almost) her entire family, Charlie was still the same, bright and strong, just like her dad. When he saw Charlie for the first time he saw Henry in her eyes, which made him feel somewhat happy? It made him feel something other than his regular miserable mood. In fact one could say Dave looked forward to seeing her, which was why he was currently irritated that she had not shown up yet. Whatever, she could show up whenever she wanted, just as long as she had his money. 

-back to Charlie-  
She once again pulled into the same lot, basically parking in the same space as yesterday. When she entered she was sent to wait in the same room as last time, once again hearing the beep of the door on the other side of the glass. She watched as Dave was escorted in, sat down and chained to the ground. He wasn't smiling. He had an irritated look on his face as he leaned back into his seat, staring back at her. Charlie felt the palms of her hands sweat. She hated being under his gaze like a deer in headlights. "Sleep in well?" he asked, not pleased.  
"Y-yeah I did actually, it was nice." she replied looking away.  
"Then I'm guessing you have the money."  
"I do."  
"Good, atleast you have the money."  
"It's not like I'm on some agenda to see you Dave." Charlie was starting to feel irritated now.  
"No I know, it's just that I'm sure you want to learn those secrets as soon as possible so you can get out of this boring town as soon as possible." Charlie almost forgot she was in this for her too.  
"I do, just jet lag sucks." Dave hummed amusingly.  
"Well I know what won't help with your jet lag- realizing YOU have to bail me out" Charlie's heart stopped. It was one thing to provide the money, but to set him free by her own hands???  
"What? I can't! I won't! I'm not setting you free. Look I got your stupid money, just get a friend or family member to do it. Don't you know ANYONE but me?!"  
She lowered her head tiredly. "Why can't you just tell me what my father told you.. I have the right to know." She muttered sadly.  
"Charlie, I'm an only child. Both my parents are dead. I had one friend and he's dead. That was your dad. I have no one." He stared blankly at her.  
"Now you know how it feels." she muttered again. At this point Dave was starting to feel a little bad. They were her dad's secrets after all, she did have the right to know them. That didn't mean he was just going to open his mouth though, but he would try to be a little more nicer.  
"look Charlie.. Before, when I said to call me Dave.. Yes my legal name is William, but I told you to call me Dave because I'm not William anymore.." Charlie looked back up. She knew what he was trying to get at.  
"if you weren't William you'd tell me what my dad said." Dave sighed.  
"Look Charlie, even if I did want to tell you now, I wouldn't. It's a conversation to sit down and just talk about, dedicate time during the day to do so. Do you really want me to tell you in this cramped room on uncomfortable chairs while we're on sperate sides of a glass wall and tons of cameras are watching our every move? Not to mention the visit time limit, which is an hour, and what he had to say is so much longer than what we have time for. This isn't just about my convenience, it's about yours too Charlie." Dave did have a point. Did she really want to know what her dad wanted to say to her in a prison? As much as she hated the thought of bailing Dave out after working so hard to get him in, maybe knowing what he wanted to say to her could finally set her free. Maybe she could finally go to college, live a normal healthy life.  
"Dave, will you really tell me if you're out?"  
"I swear on my life Charlie." With that said she got up and left, leaving Dave dreading what she would choose to do. 

\----------  
"You're name is?"  
"Charlotte Emily."  
"Alright I need you to fill out this form asking for your address, email, date of birth, insurance, and phone number. On the second page please check all of the following statements that apply to you and read our policy. I also need to see your id." Charlie pulled her wallet out, grabbing her id and giving it to the lady on the other side of the counter. Charlie grabbed the form and a pen, proceeding to fill it out. When she was finished the woman gave Charlie her id back, and she handed the form to the woman. "And what form of payment are you planning to use?"  
"um, cash." She replied. The woman adjusted her glasses.  
"The bail is $200,000. All cash?"  
"Yes ma'am." Charlie pulled out the orange envelope, handing it to her. The woman opened it and took the blocks of cash out. She paused.  
"I'll be back shortly." she said and stood up to walk down a hallway. About 10 minutes later she came back and sat down back in front of Charlie. "You're one dollar extra. She stated.  
"oh you can just take it if you want-"  
"I can't do that. This is an arrest agency not a restaurant ma'am." Charlie chuckled nervously before taking the dollar bill from her hand and pushing it in her back pocket. "Right well here's some papers on what to expect in the next week, such as emails from the agency or the prison, and a receipt in the mail confirming your payment. William Afton should be released by the end of the week."  
"Alrighty, thanks so much." Charlie chirped nervously. As she headed back to her car she felt so.. Grown up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm much more confident with this chapter. Gosh I can't wait to write about Dave once he's out. That's when their relationship really starts. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday 5/21  
> Hey it's been awhile lol, I've had so much online classwork I forgot to post. Then when I tried to I had 0 motivation heh. Anyways I'll probably be done by tomorrow evening. I'll make sure this chapter is extra long so it makes up for all the time you had to wait lol. Enjoy

*2 Days Later*

Charlie dug in her backpack for her keys with one hand, the other struggling to hold the bags of groceries. She hadn't really thought about shopping until she opened the fridge to see a whole lot of nothing ready to be consumed. She picked up the pace as the thin plastic handles dug into her wrist. She found the small gold key, plunging it into the door and pushing it open, all the while grabbing half the bags with her other now unoccupied hand. She stumbled in, lifting them onto the small hotel counter and untangling her wrists from the nest of plastic handles. Red indented lines ran across her wrist and she grunted annoyingly. Maybe a purse would be better for carrying stuff around, but Charlie was never a "purse" kinda gal. She liked jeans, boots, army jackets, carrying a cute little purse around would ruin her vibe, so she just carried a tiny leather backpack around. She collected pins over the years and they all made their home on the front of the pack. It was handy to carry around, and besides, she didn't have to worry about a long strap slipping off her shoulder every few minutes. She dubbed her eyes slowly and scooted to her suitcase, grabbing a tank top and some old loose shorts, you know, the ones you exercise in, but in this case she wore them to lounge around like an army potato. Charlie was actually fairly fit. She had a flat stomach and if she rolled up her sleeves you could see the outline of her biceps. With a fast metabolism she didn't really need to worry about her weight. It also made her look younger, which she liked. People always thought she was 15 or 16 when actually she was finished with a highschool several months ago. She slipped off her sweaty shirt and bra and pulled the white tank over her. Next we're the shorts. She would probably take a shower later, but for now she had to put away the food and all. Utah nights in the summer were hot and humid, so much that if your hair was long enough it'd practically glue onto your face, which Charlie had a problem with. Yes she drove to the store and didn't have to walk, but the hotel, if you could even call it that, didn't have an elevator. It was like a ghetto hotel, or a fancy motel. It didn't bother her though, she knew Hurricane was small. Besides, she was only on the second floor. While putting food away she turned on some tunes so it wasn't deathly quiet. Not many cars passed by anyway and she was sure the buzzing of the small ceiling light would get to her. Nothing in particular, just some instrumental. She sunk into it, feeling the calm music glide through her ears. Oh how she missed Utah. How she missed the hot summer nights and the bright stars and the local restaurants and the roads full of pot holes- Charlie shot her eyes open at the deep knock at her door. She jogged to her phone and held down the sound button, quieting the instrumental abruptly. That wasn't her door was it? She squinted at her home screen. 10:34 pm. Perhaps someone was knocking next door. She loosened a bit before jumping at yet another knock of the door. This time she could tell it was her door. Maybe she was playing music too loud? She knew the walls were thin but she barely had her volume up half way. Her feet padded on the cold tile in the kitchen, then felt the rough carpet as she walked to the living room and then to the front door. In Hurricane Utah, where everyone knew everyone, where they had the lowest rate of crime, where she was staying at a low budget hotel, there was no need for peep holes. In Hurricane it was considered an "unneeded asset to homes". But right now, in her shitty room, at now 10:36 pm, in the middle of know where, her gut was really wishing there was a peephole in the middle of her green door. She opened her mouth to call who was it, but choked up. She decided to only undo the regular lock and leave the deadbolt untouched. She took a deep breath and turned the knob, pulling it as far as the chain of the deadbolt let her. There was person-a man standing in front of her. He was wearing black dress pants. They were old and scuffed. He had dark brown shoes as well. The next thing she observed was the button up shirt this guy was wearing.. Then the shoulder pads. The moment she glanced at those she knew who it was. It was only for 3 seconds that she observed the man before realizing it was Dave, but time seemed to lag for her. "Ch-" Charlie had never slammed a door so hard in her life. If the neighbors didn't hear the music they for sure heard that slam. She dragged her hand across her face, giving a little chuckle. Not a good chuckle, a this can't be fucking happening chuckle. She straightened up and took another deep breath. She really must've been really tired if her mind was making her think that DAVE would be standing there. She breathed out with a relief, ready to greet the person again with a smile and apologize for the door slam and loud music. She undid the deadbolt and confidently swung the door open. The corners of her mouth dropped faster than her trigonometry grade in 11th grade after finals. She could have sworn she felt her conscious skip out of her body with a "NOPE". Her left eye twitched slightly because she was tired, but mostly because an ex-inmate was towering over her. "Charlie!" Dave spoke nonchalantly. Charlie blinked.   
"wha-" her mouth was so dry.   
"I got out early on good behaviour." he smiled and there was a glimmer in his dead eyes.   
"...... I bailed you out so you'd be out on Sunday....... And you got out extra early....?" she face palmed.  
"I'm a good boy." he joked and patted his own back. It was then she realized a large duffle bag was slung over his left shoulder. She died a little inside at the thought of what might be inside. She swallowed nervously.   
"W-what are you doing here?? How did you.. Find me??"  
"when they let me out I was allowed to contact one person and get their address, so I chose you."  
"wha-you didn't even contact me first" she wheezed.   
"Well it was late so I figured I'd just mozy on over. Sorry for the short notice." he looked past her into her room and she immediately swung it between her body and the doorway. "I'm a little thirsty."  
"why are you here???!!!!" Charlie demanded.   
"uh.. Well.." Dave rubbed his neck nervously. "well I was wondering.. Just for one night..-"   
"NO." Charlie snapped. "Go find a ditch to snooze in" and started to close the door. Dave grabbed the edge and Charlie jumped.   
"I'll sleep in the bathroom or something! You can even block it or lock it or something! I'll let you search me! C'mon buddy it'll only be one night!"  
"I'm not your buddy.. " Charlie closed her eyes. There was no way she'd let a killer sleep here. Then again, how would she get in contact with him later when she wanted answers? She didn't even know if he had a phone or not. And she was ethical, she'd never deny it for anyone else. Just one night... "I... O... Ok." she opened her eyes and prayed to herself.   
Dave smiled sincerely. "Thank you buddy." he chirped. He waited for her to open the door, and she raised an arm inviting him in with a groan.   
"After you."   
He slid in. His movements were so stealthy and smooth like a spider. She cringed. He was polite enough to kick his shoes off at the door, but left them scattered on the floor. He tossed his bag on the couch. Charlie locked the door and followed him. "What's in the bag."  
"Just stuff that was confiscated.. Clothes.. Wallet"  
"lemme see." Dave squinted. Before gesturing her to it. "Back up." she stated blankly and he obeyed. She unzipped it to find two wadded shirts and a pair of blue jeans. His brown leather wallet was on top. As much as she hated to touch his things (God knows when this stuff was washed), she had to make sure he wasn't planning on murdering her. She was having a mental breakdown with the way the situation was as it is. She dove her hands in and shuffled around. There was an old cellphone with a default home screen and a pair of black socks and that was about it. She opened his wallet to make sure there were no razorblades or something and found a credit card, 2 dollars and a coupon. What really caught her eye was his driver's license. She curiously glanced over it. She saw his birth date and automatically did the math in her head. Wow, he was younger than she thought.. Though not much. About as old as her dad would be now. She finally looked at the faded picture of him and raised her brows. He was so much younger. His hair was done and he had a wide smile with dimples that complimented each cheek. His eyes were a brighter, richer color. Nostalgia pooled into her mind. She remembered when he looked like that. She was much, much younger then. He was always smiling, cheering people up with it. She cleared her throat before closing the wallet and stuffing it back in his bag. "You should get your driver's license picture updated. This isn't the 70s anymore. He smirked at her attempt of making fun of his age.   
"I think it's a fine picture. I haven't changed one bit." he proudly raised his head. Charlie smiled but immediately covered it back up with a frown.   
"You can sleep in the bathroom, I need to wash up first." Dave nodded and plopped on the couch next to his bag. He raised his arms so they rested on the top of the cushions. He was already making himself at home. "don't touch anything either." she glared and headed to the bathroom. She started the shower and closed the door immediately locking it. She decided to shove the towel under the door as well, just for extra security. Even if it did nothing, it made Charlie feel safer. Dave looked over to see a towel struggling to be pushed under the crack. He chuckled to himself. As soon as he heard the shower curtain slide open he stood up and walked to the kitchen to see a few bags of groceries on their sides. He assumed he had interrupted her while she was putting them away. He pulled out a few items and started putting them away. He grabbed the carton of milk and felt the condensation dampen his hand. Had she gone out at night? A pang of concern hit him. Next time he would go. She was still young... Vulnerable. Despite being 18 she didn't change much. She was so short, so small, built like a deer. Although deer may have looked delicate, they were powerful and strong. He knew she was strong. He also knew he was really pulling her leg following her around like a puppy, he would pay her back.. Just not yet. 

Despite the water being reasonably warm for a motel, Charlie still felt cold. She stood under the water with her arms crossed and shoulders tensed. She felt so.. Uncomfy. She decided to pick up the pace and finished rinsing the soap out of her hair. She stepped out and grabbed the towel from under the door. Dave heard this and knew she was done. He jogged back over to the couch and sat down again. Charlie dried off and got dressed, then dried the tub. Even though it was dry the bathroom was still humid. Charlie wiped the fog off the mirror and decided to put a hoodie on realizing the tank was a bit revealing after a shower. She unlocked the door and stepped out. "I'm finished. You might want to wait so it's not as humid." Charlie stated.   
"Will do." he replied. She noticed that his clothes were damp, probably from walking all the way here.   
"did you.. Want some water?" she asked nervously, forgetting he even asked.   
"That would be nice." he chirped. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filling it with cold tap water. She walked back over to Dave and offered him the glass, to which he happily took with a thank you. His fingers grazed hers and Charlie cringed inside.   
"thanks for putting away the groceries. I told you not to touch anything.. If you want you can, you know shower too." Charlie looked away. His gaze felt like it was a spotlight on her.   
"I'm fine thanks."  
"ok."

It was about 11:30 now and Charlie offered Dave a couch pillow and a blanket. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Charlie took the opportunity to grab a chair and prop it against the door knob nice and tight. Dave heard her and smiled to himself. She was hilarious. He peeled off his shirt and looked in the mirror. It had been a long time since he really looked at himself in the mirror. He had gained a little more weight and muscle from working in the prison yard. His scars were still there, like they would always be till the day he died. He looked away and grabbed a plain t shirt sliding it over his head. He rubbed his face with his hand and yawned. God he was exhausted. The bathtub looked so comfortable. He proped the pillow on the slanted end of the tub and climbed in, placing the blanket over him. He closed his eyes and breathed in. He relaxed. 

It smelt like Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday 5/22  
> Yay I'm proud of this chapter! Lots of tension. It was fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed lol. I'll have more out soon!


	6. Intermisssion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo it's late over here about 12:00 am :P  
> I'm exhausted. Anyways I didn't post a chap today I'm very sorry I decided to take the day and figure out what I was gonna write. I did write some but it's a draft. I've been wanting to make fan art of my story so I Dave but it was shit so just take this doodle of Charlie reacting to Dave showing up. Hopefully chapter 6 (technically 7) will be out tomorrow for you guys!!

:)))))))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got deleted again. Sorry for delay :(  
> Thank you for reading!

(Continuation of chapter 5)

-Meanwhile-

Charlie laid down uncomfortably in the bed. She didn't remember the mattress being so stiff like the past couple nights. Or maybe it was her own body, stiff with fear. She stared at the ceiling. It was pitch black. In Hurricane there weren't many businesses that kept the lights on at night, so if you looked out the window you'd see a few specks of white here and there, but not enough to light your room like a city could. She rendered being 6 and being terrified of the pitch blackness. Sometimes she'd have to hold her dad's hand till she fell asleep. Then he'd sneak out to make sure he didn't wake her. Almost all children are afraid of the dark or of monsters hiding under their bed or in their closet. For Charlie, the monster she was scared of was an endoskeleton in her father's garage. 

"does it hurt?"

The words echoed in her ears and she clenched the blanket to her face. Even though Charlie was no longer a child, here she was hiding under the blankets from the monsters called her memories. Sometimes it felt so real they could hurt her physically. She shook her head and reassured herself. She looked over her shoulder to the blank wall next to her. On the other side was Dave. She felt like she was being watched and turned her back with a shiver. She was certain she'd get no sleep tonight, but she closed her eyes anyways. 

Charlie blinked and yawned. What time was it? She could've Swarn she was awake just a second ago. Maybe sleep did catch up to her. She checked her phone on the nightstand. 5:36 am. She only slept for an hour or two but atleast it was something. Charlie Rose up and crawled out of bed, putting the hoodie from last night back on. She unlocked the bedroom door and stepped out. It was still dark, however through the window there was a sliver of sun peeking up behind the mountains. It would be morning soon so she decided to just stay up. As she walked over to the kitchen there was a line of gold light in the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw that it was light peering from the crack of the bathroom door. Dave was awake. Or he slept with the lights on? She wondered how long he'd been awake. Perhaps he didn't sleep at all and was stuck in a cramped bathroom with nothing to do. Assuming the most polite thing to do was to let him out or atleast check on him to make sure he wasn't doing anything weird, she shuffled over to the door and pulled the chair away from under the knob. She grasped the cold metal and swung the door gently open to be hit by bright gold light. She squinted and saw Dave sitting on the edge of the tub, elbows on either knee and hands together. He smiled at her the second he saw her.   
"You're up early" Dave chirped.   
Charlie looked around to make sure he didn't do anything weird before saying "hi." she stood in the doorway for a second before awkwardly standing to the side and lifting an arm out. "Y-You can come out." she looked towards the ground. Dave stood up and his knees cracked making Charlie wince in pain for him. He walked over to her and hesitated before stepping out. She walked out behind him to the kitchen as he sat down next to his bag on the couch. Charlie opened the fridge and pulled out some milk, then froot loops from the cupboard. She decided to ask him if he was hungry.   
"A-re you hungry" she squeaked and Dave looked over to her.  
"No."  
Charlie then made a bowl and walked over to him. Realizing that there was one couch (which was being occupied by Dave and his bag despite two other available cushions) Charlie pulled up the chair from before and sat down there instead. For some reason this made the moment more awkward than if Charlie would have just sat on the opposite side of the couch. Dave didn't seem to care but Charlie still felt stupid. She ate silently and Dave turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels faster than Charlie could even see what was on them and found the news.   
"breaking news. The child serial killer and con man William Afton who goes by Dave Miller has been released from the local Hurricane Prison last night after being reportedly bailed. We have yet to find out who would bail such a man like him out but we are continuing to look. According to the woman working at the bail bonds where the payment was made says that the person paid entirely in cash." Dave immediately started laughing his tail off and Charlie sunk into the chair nearly dropping her bowl.   
"Oh jeez their gonna find out it was me.. " Charlie muttered.  
"You paid the whole thing with cash?? Charlie she probably thought you were a drug dealer! Why didn't you put it on a card??" Dave kept chucking.   
"Laugh it up you greasy bastard, laugh it up." Charlie glared at him angrily. Why was this funny to him? What was she expecting though, the guy had a twisted sense of humor. She slapped her bowl down on the table. "This is bad, if they found out I bailed you out reporters will be all over me! My whole family... John... " Dave stopped laughing at the mention of John.   
"Relax they can't give out that information legally. They'd need your permission."  
"Then they'd look for me to ask permission!" Charlie freaked out standing up and pacing. "This is your fault William, you told me to bail you out and I listened-"  
"That's on you Charlie."  
"You are so manipulative! God why did I listen to you! My life is over!" She dug her hands into her face.   
"Seriously they're not going to find out who you are. Even if they did you're the one who listened to me-"  
"Because I want answers! Where's my dad's notebook, why aren't you telling me what he wanted to tell me!!" she flopped to the ground and groaned.   
"um, about that... When I picked up my stuff from the prison.. They.. They lost the notebook." he admitted. His tone was slightly upset. Charlie went silent.   
"I could kill you." She whispered. Dave heard this but pretended not to. He didn't blame her. He's wanted to kill himself for a while now. He stood up and took a step forward. "Don't come near me." Charlie looked up and her eyes were watery. He felt a pang of guilt inside him. The room went silent.   
"strength. Henry told me he wanted to show you strength. I remember us sitting at the diner after hours counting the cash one day and he said to me, 'William, I want Charlie to be strong. Even with all this.. Stuff happening I want her to know it's not the end. That she can get through this no matter what happens.' I looked at Henry.. And remembered taking sammy away, and thought of how strong you were even after I did those awful things, and I said 'Charlie is already stronger than you believe Henry." Charlie stared up at him and he was staring at the floor. She sniffed.   
"Did he really say that?"   
"Yes. I remember it like it was yesterday."  
"tell me more."  
"I will.. But we should figure what the plan is for today." Charlie stood up and nodded.  
"Yeah.."  
"last night I realized I still might have an apartment. The landlord is a shut in, never comes out, never even checks on the tenants. Doesn't even collect rent. Honestly she might be dead- but here's the thing, I don't think she realized I was even gone. I have a spare pair of keys under my mat, so if you'd be able to drop me off that'd be, um, really appreciated."  
"... Where do you live"

Dave lead the way despite not even knowing which car was Charlie's. There were only two in the lot so he guessed. He patted the one on the right and Charlie nodded, confirming it was hers. Dave fistbumped the air to celebrate his correctness. On the outside Charlie just face palmed, but in all honesty she thought it was cute on the inside. Like puppy cute, not the other.. Whatever you got the point. Charlie unlocked the car and to her surprise (and confusion) he got into the driver's side. "What the hell are you doing?" she groaned.   
"I'm driving, what's it look like I'm doing."  
"What? No, this is my car Dave, why can't you just give me directions?"  
"I'm not a good direction-giver. Besides, I need the practice." Charlie worried at what he meant by that. There was no point arguing so she decided to just leave it at a frown. She miserably crawled into shotgun and buckled in, clenching the seat. Once again, despite her assumptions, he backed out like a normal person and turned onto the main road like a normal person. He really was very unpredictable. Charlie's mind wondered. She checked her phone. It was 7 now. She observed Dave out of the corner of her eye. He was relaxed, one hand on the steering wheel the other resting on the middle Console. He was wearing the same shirt as yesterday, but his sleeve was slightly rolled up and she saw the symmetrical scar that stained his wrist an unnatural pink. It was like a bracelet, except he couldn't take it off, and it was a constant reminder of his crimes. She wondered what he thought about them. Did he hate them? Was he proud of them? She thought of asking but decided personal questions were not ready to be asked, so she stayed silent. A few minutes later he pulled into a dirt lot, and what Charlie would call a shack, but Dave would call home, laid in the Sandy dirt. It was practically holding on by a thread. Everything was wrotten, half the shingles on the roof had fallen off, and all the second floor windows were broken for some reason. Not to mention it's atrocious pale brown color because all the paint peeled off. It looked ancient. It looked like it belonged in a museum.   
"Home sweet home" he smiled and got out. Charlie climbed out as well and he tossed her her keys. "Follow me" the phrase had a sinister undertone But Charlie tried not think about it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odd question but:   
> Is his dick scarred??  
> Also sorry I think the chapter was kind of short but I rewrote what I could. I really hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially chosen a theme song for this story, you can listen to it if you want, its called "Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers :D

Charlie followed Dave into the raggedy building. The carpet was a dark red, and had faded from years of shoes walking upon it. The hallway had a thick musty smell to it and if you looked closely you could see that the walls and everything within them was caked in dust. Charlie coughed. Dave really wasn't exaggerating about the landlord not caring. She worries that the joke he made about her being was true. Perhaps they could check on her later. Charlie almost ran into Dave as he came to an abrupt stop.  
"It's this one I think. My age is failing me." he smiled before kneeling down and lifting the atrocious brown rug up. Sure enough a gold key was reflecting Dave's wide grin. He picked it up and tossed it in the air, catching it in his large palm. Charlie briefly remembered when she was 9 and Dave juggled to cheer her up. It worked. He unlocked the door and swung it open. He inhaled and stretched his arms upward and cracked a little. Prison had done him good. He didn't crack like that before. He was like a firecracker. Charlie stepped in, immediately taking in her new surroundings. There was a tiny kitchen in the right corner with an oven and a sink. Next to that was an unnatural yellowish colored fridge that had two blue sticky notes on it. There was a bar about as tall as her shoulder that curved around the small area of "kitchen". There was a bowl with a bunch of spare keys and loose change. She looked to the front of her and saw a Queen sized bed with depressing grey sheets. In between her and the bed was one chair and one tiny coffee table. Next to the bed was a dresser. That was it. Besides the bathroom being to the left of her, everything was squished together in one cube called an apartment. She had never seen a place this small that was livable. It seemed quite suitable though for Dave. After all he lived by himself, so there wasn't much to own besides the necessities. She walked in more and saw that there was another table hiding behind the kitchen. It had a small picture on it, but she couldn't make out what it was. He dropped the key into the bowl and went into the kitchen, fixing himself a glass of water. Charlie awkwardly scooted over to the chair and cautiously sat down on it. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, it was a chair. He walked back over to the other side of the bar and leaned against it taking a sip of water. Charlie tucked her hands under thighs to try and do something other than just sitting in silence. Dave sighed and they both just sat quietly. Because the place was so small and Utah of course was Utah, it started to become stuffy and hot and Charlie wiped her damp brow. "It's nice for someone like me, but it does get really hot, that's the problem" he commented. Charlie nodded in agreement. She felt so out of place being here. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she was in her enemy's house. That everything was happening so fast in a blink of an eye. She shifted her feet a little and Dave sat his glass down before Walking over to the dresser behind Charlie. She turned and looked in the corner of her eye as he pulled some clothes out. He headed back over to her, walking past her and going into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Charlie heard pipes clink in the walls and the faint sound of water running. He was taking a shower most likely. She stood up deciding to take a closer look around while he was occupied. She walked over to the table next to the kitchen and looked at the dusty frame that sat on top. It was picture of Dave, well William then. He was standing in front of a small shop with a light up sign that said "Afton Robotics". He had the same smile as he did in his driver's license picture. She noticed drawers on the side and pulled them open with a cloud of dust flying up. There were papers and pencils and more spare change. She shuffled through it. Most of the papers were bills and insurance information. She noticed a Polaroid at the very back of the drawer that was wedged under the floor of it. She pulled it out and dusted it off. There were three people in it. A tall man with messy hair similar to Dave's, and a smaller woman with nearly curled brown hair and a straight face standing next to him. Finally, between them was a young boy in knee socks, high waisted jean shorts and a button up shirt. He too like the man next to him had floppy hair. But it was light brown instead. He smiled widely with bright eyes. The colors in the Polaroid were washed out and and blurred, but they were standing in the yard of a small house. The boy somewhat resembled Dave. Charlie wondered if she just came across a family photo of Dave. It was odd to think that Dave had a mother and father. It was odd to think he had a childhood, was once a baby, and a teenager. Well he couldn't have just spawned as a grown man, so he did have to have some sort of makers. She wondered what time this was. It was currently 1998. She turned the picture around and found a date faded and smudged. 09/30/55 it read. Charlie was very curious about the picture. Could this really be Dave? The year seemed accurate for his age. She placed it back in the drawer and closed it. What was his childhood like? What was he like when he was younger? Most importantly, how could such a happy boy turn into a monster? She heard the pipes clunk again and she jogged back over to the chair. She wouldn't let him know she found the picture. Then he'd know she was snooping. The bathroom door opened and the same old Dave walked out, except in different clothes. Jeans and a black t shirt. His hair was wet and stringy and it reminded her of when she poured water on him to wake him up. She rendered how John punched him and clenched his fist after doing so from the pain. She laughed inside. Good old John. Charlie decided she might check on him later. Apologize. Dave's scars were clear now, a tanned band at every joint. 

-Dave's perspective-  
He stood in the shower and let the water run down his back. It really was nice to be home again. He had felt the nostalgia hit him hard when he stepped in. He remembered waking up early in the morning and putting on the same shirt and tie everyday and walking around an abandoned mall for 4 hours. It was the same everyday. Wake up, work, come home, eat, sleep. His life would be miserable to everyone else around him, but to him, it was normal. A habit. One time when he was fired from another job he still got up at 5 and got ready, barely remembering he was unemployed until he saw his final check. That's how dreadfully routine his life was. He had no friends or family. It was just him and his little world. He knew he was very depressed from it, being prescribed 10 different anti depressents. He didn't know why though. He was perfectly content with his paper life, yet there was this longing inside of him. It made him "feel" and he hated it. Feelings were his worse enemy. They always got in the way at the most inconvenient times  
'are those tears boy?'  
'N-no sir'  
'they better not or I'll whoop your ass til you have no tears left. Get up damnit!'  
The memory played in his head over and over again. It was after he fell riding his bike when he was 7. Dave did get up and save his ass, but it did not save his mother's. Later that night he heard the smacks and cries on the other side of his wall. It was routine. He turned the water off and shook his head to get excess water out of his tangled hair. 

-back to Charlie-  
"I was wondering if you could drive me somewhere." Dave asked as he threw his old clothes over by his bed.  
"it depends.. Where to?"  
"I need to get my car." if you could drop me off I can get it and you won't have to deal with my driving anymore."  
Charlie almost opened her mouth to object and mention his driving was not at all bad, but she changed her mind.  
"Ok." she replied. There was something off about him. Like he was thinking about something, something that upset him. Charlie shook her head. He was a miserable man. He's always been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorter chapter because I need to figure out where the story is going to go without fucking it up lmao. I'm stuck ;-; but thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha so I'm starting to get some hate on this lol. Let me clarify a few things. One, this is an alternate time line where Dave goes to prison for a year. Two, this takes place in the 90s. Some of you were freaking out about the year on the back of the Polaroid. I said that the boy in it was YOUNG. Not like 15, YOUNG like 3-5. And three, I gave a warning at the very beginning that this is a CHARLIE/DAVE I said DO NOT LEAVE DISAPPROVING COMMENTS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. Calmly leave. It's literally all make believe. A story. And four, it's not SMUT. If you noticed I haven't even written anything damn NEAR to smut yet. This is not just about some guy that hooks up with a young adult. This a story about the progression of healing and mental growth the two characters face. They having falling outs, they make up, they talk, they experience what a normal life is like for once. And a friendly heads up, when I DO write an INTIMATE SCENE, it WON'T BE THE FOLLOWING: RAPE, NON-CON, BDSM, ETC. THEY ARE IN LOOOOOVE. THERE IS A WHOLE COMMUNITY THAT SHIPS RICK AND MORTY, A 14 YEAR OLD BOY AND A 60+ YEAR OLD MAN. ATLEAST CHARLIE IS 18 IN THIS. GO HATE ON THEM. Enjoy chapter 9.

It was Charlie who drove this time, and with Dave as the passenger it made her nerves tick. She had seen his driving and for some reason was trying to drive just as good if not better than him. "Turn" he stated and Charlie followed the order, making a sharp turn to the left. They pulled into a rocky lot, and beyond that were hundreds of cars, brand new to absolutely obliterated. Charlie wondered how a car could even get into that bad of shape. "Stay here." he snapped his fingers and pointed at her. She nodded in response. He got out of the car and shut the door behind him, walking into a small shack-like building next to the heaps of cars. If Dave's car was here, she hoped it wasn't destroyed.. Not because she didn't like driving him around or anything like that.. It would just suck not to have a car! She gripped the steering wheel tightly and tapped her fingers. If you listened close enough the cicadas were chirping in the shady trees. Probably complaining about the boiling sun. It was the hottest part of the day, and Charlie swore she could feel herself slowly cook in her oven of a car. She switched the AC on to high and looked back over at the shack. Dave was presumably still inside. But then a back door opened and Dave walked out with a chubby man with a red beard. He was sweating and the creases at the corners of his eyes were visible even from where Charlie was. He had one hand on his hip and the other waving around the cars. Dave was talking, but the loud vrrrrrrr of the air conditioning muted them. Dave scratched his head and raised his other hand. They seemed to be negotiating. Then the bearded man waved a hand to Dave and walked past him, a sign that he should follow. Dave turned and headed the same way, and glanced over at Charlie through the window. He squinted in the bright sun and Charlie felt the hairs on her arm stand up despite the temperature. His gaze was scary no matter what. He looked back over to the man and they disappeared behind a pile of old cars. Charlie sat back and sighed. She wondered if he had the same car from when she was a child. If she remembered correctly, Dave had a 1977 Cadillac Coupe Deville, a sleek car with sharp edges and a warm color. It was definitely his kind of car back in the day. She remembered the sharp suits he wore and the shaded sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose as he stepped out ready to make kids happy. His hair was slicked back ridiculously just like the 80s generally was, and he had two shiny rings, one was a wedding ring, and the other just for fun to show off his bling. Henry however was not the same. In fact you'd think they never knew eachother if you lined them up. He wore a simple old button up shirt and plaid suspenders with light brown dress pants. Everything so light and easy, just like his personality. Despite Dave looking like a living $100 dollar bill, he had the kindest personality. As mentioned before, he always cheered everyone with that glowing smile of his. Now whenever he smiled it was nowhere near as cheery, but Charlie could still see a glint of warmth in it with his goofy chipped tooth. He told her a while ago that's it was when he fell while running when he was a kid.   
'why were you running?'  
'to go see my bestest friend Henry of course, your father!'  
She thought about that moment for a little while. When Henry was much too busy with his work (as much as he hated not seeing his family) he was the boss, and Dave was only Co owner, and often watched Charlie. He was a bigger man back then, but Charlie felt it was a great asset to have for hugs. When he held her with one arm and the other calculating the money they made that day, he was like cuddly bear and she'd rest her head against his shoulder. Charlie didn't think she'd ever wrap her head around his downfall. Such a kind friend and father.. Gone. If Henry had still taken his life even if none if the murders happened and Dave was still so jolly, he would be the first she'd go to for comfort. And he could he hold her and tell her it was ok... And tell her things about her father. Charlie swiped a hand across her damp forehead. What was she even thinking about? To be held by a murderer? Disappointed in herself for thinking such.. Odd thoughts she decided to check her phone. A fee messages from Marla and Lamar, some of her greatest friends. Charlie jumped at a loud knock on her window and she looked up to see Dave who was peering through it. He had a smirk. Charlie rolled down the window and Dave stepped out of her view to see the glory bestowed upon her. There it was, same car, on relatively good shape, Dave pulled a familiar pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on. "Found these in the back of her."(her referring to car) "This baby waited a full year in a pile of shit for me. The most loyalty I've ever had." he pointed his thumb at the car. Charlie stepped out and walked over to it. There were a few scratches but it was as she remembered. Dave walked around her and knocked on the hood. "Bet you weren't expecting this."  
Charlie crossed her arms. "Don't get cocky." she glared. He opened the door and slid in. The seat was low and pushed back to a comfortable length for his long arms to grip the wheel.  
He rolled the window down with the little lever on the inside of the car door. "Do you know your way back?" he asked  
Charlie rubbed the back of her neck. "Actually I think I'm just gonna go back to the motel, or hotel or whatever it is" she rambled.   
A little more serious now he pulled the glasses off his face and looked up at her. She broke a sweat. Was that concern on his face?  
"How much money did you bring?"  
Charlie shifted uncomfortably at the question slightly confused. "um.. I don't know, why?"  
He tilted his head a little. "uh look Charlie even a cheap motel and or hotel here in Hurricane isn't very costly, but for a teen with a part time job it is.. Last night, what you did for me was nice I guess.." Dave had a hard time thanking people Apparently. "And since I have information about your father and what not.. Well you know what I'm getting at" Charlie noticed a small blush in his cheeks. "You could crash at my place and stuff.. I know it's not in your best interest to be around me but I don't wanna be apart of your financial issues. I've got plenty of my own." Dave furrowed his brows. "and don't take this the wrong way." He warned. Charlie didn't know what he meant by 'the wrong way' but he had a point. It seemed pretty clear that Dave had no intention of hurting her at this point. Charlie didn't share any thoughts. She straightened up and tried to seem certain despite her complete oblivion to what choice she'd make.   
"I'll... Consider it, Dave. But YOU don't take this the wrong way. You know fully well I have no trust for you. If I said yes, it'd be strictly only for saving money."  
"I know."  
"well then.." She muttered and started to turn away. Dave turned the ignition on and barely moved an inch before Charlie turned back. "wait!" she snapped quickly. "I-I need a way of contacting you.." This time it was Charlie who blushed.   
"I'll give you my phone number." he offered. This seemed so weird to Charlie.. Having his number? Knowing she could be in contact with him at any time??  
"s-sure.. " she squeaked. She pulled out her phone and contacts list, pressing 'add contact'. She handed it over to him and he quickly pressed the keys. He handed her phone back over to her and she tucked it back in her pocket. "w-well, I'll be sure to get back to you." Charlie tried to sound confident but failed. He made an ok sign with his hand and put his glasses back on, pulling out of the Rocky lot and driving away. Charlie watched until he turned behind a building. Just when she thought things couldn't get more awkward, they kept doing just that. 

-Later-  
Earlier she wanted to know more about her father, but now she was home and taking a nap. There were two reasons she decided to go home. One, she was VERY tired, and two, she wasn't sure if she could handle more than one secret a day without breaking down. But there was a third reason, what Dave offered.. She sat up and quickly crawled to her backpack and dug through the pockets. She pulled out a wad of cash. She felt a relief inside at first, but as she lined up the bills it was only 30 dollars. How did she spend so much so fast?? Dave was right, Hurricane hotels were cheap, but not for someone her age with (no job) actually. When he assumed she had a part time job she didn't correct him because she was too embarrassed, and, even if it was a part time job he assumed, it flattered her that he thought she had the mental capacity to work. By 18 Dave was making blueprints with her father. He was way ahead of her. She felt bad for herself. Anyways enough of wallowing about her unemployed state. She had money only for one more night, and that was seriously concerning. She really should've brought more money, she shouldn't have underestimated how long she'd be staying. Realizing she had really no other choice, she grabbed her phone and opened Dave's contact. Charlie would've thought it'd take more time to think this through, but there was no other place to go. Should she call? Or.. Text? What would he prefer? Deciding a phone call would be way to anxiety raising, she opened their empty chat. Charlie shook her knee nervously. How to respond... Um hey Dave! No, too friendly. Dave- too cold. 'I thought about it' she typed and quickly sent it before she regretted it. Moments later a blue bubble popped up. 'and?' he asked. Charlie fluttered inside. 'um.. I only have enough for one more night so..' another bubble popped up. 'see you soon' it didn't take him long to realize she was hinting at yes. She chewed the inside of her lip nervously. She'd have to prepare.. Not just pack up, but protect herself too. She was rethinking the moment when she thought he wouldn't plan on killing her.   
"Don't let your guard down Charlie. He's a killer." she whispered to herself. She threw everything into her suitcase and zipped it up. She grabbed the food in her pantry and put it in a bag. She didn't know if Dave had food, and she didn't want to waste it either. 

-meanwhile-

Dave had been waiting for her to text or call. He guessed she'd text. She was a nervous little one. No way would she have the confidence to call him. Dave thought it was amusing the way she asked for his number earlier. So cute. So shy. He cringed though when he thought about the way he offered his home to her. He really couldn't help but turn red. He had no idea how to offer without being.. Weird. He got up from the single chair in his concrete living space and walked over to the bed. He grabbed the sheets and smelled them. They smelled clean he thought. He walked over to his bathroom and pulled the shower curtain open. It was mostly clean too, a little mold in the corners of the tile but it would be fine. The problem was he only had men's body wash and shampoo. He hoped she had her own things, otherwise he'd go out and get her some. He didn't know why was he being so nice. Whatever, he promised he'd tell her random stuff Henry said about her so. Dave emotions switched back and forth, back and forth. He'd feel generosity creeping up and quickly make an excuse that it was only so she'd hurry up and get out of Hurricane. She had done her job, bailed him out and drove him home. He had no other use for her. But still.. The thought of her leaving.. In the little moments they've had so far, they had been relatively nice.. It felt.. Good. Dave put his hand to his chest. Perhaps there was a heart in there somewhere. Or perhaps he lost it a long time ago. He yawned and decided to change the pillow cases just for safe measure. If the sheets weren't clean he'd wash them tomorrow. He was a mostly clean guy and barely ever slept in it. There was a time when a lady friend was over too. They had a.. Nice time.. But she left in the morning. He didn't care anyway, she was a hooker. Exploiting herself for her own gain. That was years ago though and he was 90% sure he had washed them since then. He'd be concerned with himself if he didn't. Dave had two sides like a playing card. He was sickly, he knew that, because in the back of his head he was enjoying the idea of Charlie sleeping in his bed with his scent. The thought excited him and he felt a shiver run down his body. "Oh stop you old prune!" he snapped at himself, immediately dropping the fantasy. Upset with his imagination he walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer, chugging it down. She'd never think of him in.. That way.. Not even in a million parallel universes. He didn't WANT her to think of him that way. What was he even thinking? He was bored. He was letting his mind take control. He sat the beer down and sat back down in his chair, patiently waiting for a knock at the door. Waiting for Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt flood of creativity and let it all out on this chapter! I'm really proud of it, and it's much longer! I hope you guys liked it as much as I did! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally school's out ;-; anyways tense stuff happens this chapter...

*cue "Hey Jude" by the Beatles*

Charlie tapped a her fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the song. 10 years ago she'd be in the passenger's seat her father would be in the front tapping his fingers on the wheel. This was their go to song when Henry was fighting a lawsuit during the murders. Everyday the radio would play it at 8:00 am and would end right when Henry pulled up to Charlie's school and dropped her off.   
"I love you daddy!" she'd chirp  
"I love you too monkey!" he'd smile and wave. Being a kid was so much easier, yet so much harder. She had no responsibilities unlike her parents, but she carried the weight of her missing brother. Sometimes Charlie felt like the adult compared to the rest of her classmates. She didn't have a lot of friends in her class. She often sat on the bench by herself and watched the other kids play tag. All her friends like John and Jessica were outside of her school. They went to another district. Yet she plowed through the days patiently and waited to be picked up until she could see her buddies after school at Freddy's. But Freddy's was no longer safe after the deaths of those children. It chilled Charlie to the bone to think she could've been one of those poor souls. She nearly passed Dave's place and swerved into the driveway. Realizing how much of a lunatic she looked like doing so, maybe it would've just been better to make a U-turn. She hoped no one saw and stepped out, feeling stupid because there above her was a frail woman smoking a cigar with a not so frail expression beaming down at her from a balcony. Charlie shut her door and grabbed her things before waving nervously at her. The woman squinted at her and blew a puff of smoke in response aggressively. Charlie took that the woman wasn't too keen of her and quickly made her way inside to not be in the spotlight of the woman's stare anymore. She swayed to the right before jerking to the left and remembering Dave was down the left hall. She walked down all the way down until she recognized his door with the ugly floor mat and hesitated before knocking. She sighed instead. How could so much happen in so little time was beyond her. It hadn't even been a week yet. Charlie mustered up the courage and finally knocked. Though it wasn't really courage it was more motivation.  
"It's open." The gruff voice replied at the light tap of the door. Charlie dropped one of her bags and pushed it open. Dave was in the one chair in the middle of the living room, if you could even call it that. His back was more on the cushion and his butt hung off the edge with his legs sprawled out. It looked like he had been napping. Charlie liked the thought of Dave being a bold old bear and sleeping wherever. He stood up and walked over, grabbing the bag on the floor and the one in her hand. His fingers grazed hers and Charlie didn't cringe this time. He walked away and placed them by the bed.   
"Thanks." she mumbled. Dave hummed in response. She walked over by the bed and looked at him. It was surprisingly made with different pillow covers. Charlie assumed he washed the sheets before she arrived. She grabbed them though and took a quick sniff to make sure. They just smelled old like the rest of his apartment. Dave lifted a brow and smirked.   
"Don't worry, there's no Dave cooties." Charlie tried to hold back a smile. She didn't want to come off as relaxed. She still didn't know if she trusted him completely. She dug through her stuff and grabbed the food and headed towards the kitchen.   
"Do you mind-" she started and leaned her head towards the fridge. He nodded and she started to put stuff away. Realizing he had no pantry and only tall shelves, she stood on her tip toes and reached for the handle only to fail. Guess the apartments weren't short people-friendly. She jumped when Dave grabbed the can from her hand and placed it inside the cupboard with ease, barely extending his arm. He was a tall man, at 6'2, and very intimidating. Charlie froze as he leaned near her and grabbed the other cans, placing them in an organized line. "Th-Thankyou" she stuttered.  
"uh-huh." he responded.  
"I saw a woman.. " Charlie began to say to keep the awkward silence from crawling in. Dave grabbed the beer that was sitting on the counter and took a sip.   
"Wow, you saw a woman?" he asked sarcastically.   
"Yeah, here. I think it was the landlord?"  
"Yeah well try to stay out of her sight, especially with the news on your ass. Not like the hermit would do anything though." He joked and took another sip of the alcohol.   
Charlie nodded. "I guess that's a good idea" She forgot that the news was trying to find this supposed monster that freed a killer. Aka her. Great. Another problem topped with a problem served with a side of whole other problems. She walked over by Dave and sat against the wall. "You really need another chair. Who owns just one chair?" She changed the subject.   
"Me." he sighed and relaxed into it a little more. "Besides it's just me myself and I. Owning another chair would be depressing. Who'd occupy it?" Charlie knew it was a rhetorical question, but it just slipped out-  
"I would" she shut her mouth immediately. He looked over at her a little surprised. "I I mean temporarily, for my brief stay here. Then you could throw it out." Dave stretched his legs out.   
"I'll look into it." he offered. Charlie watched as his long legs extended and crossed over eachother. She checked her phone. 4 pm already.   
"Dave"  
"hm"  
"I saw a picture, in-in your side table."  
"You were looking through my crap"  
"Well no! Uh.. Yeah I guess I was.. " Dave grunted did pleasingly. "I'm sorry.. But I saw a picture, it was a boy and his parents."  
"Oh, that picture. Out of all the shit you could've found." he didn't sound upset, more like inconvenienced.   
"Is it you?" Charlie asked curiously why and looked up at him. Dave sighed.   
"Yeah. It was my birthday."  
"And those people were your parents?"  
"one of 'em. My mother. She couldn't bake a cake for the life of her."  
"Who was the man?"  
"My father, but I think of him less than that. He is scum." Charlie looked down. She felt a little remorse for him. She was lucky to have had someone like Henry as her dad. Maybe if she could learn more about Dave's childhood it would explain his monstrous actions. Just then there was a knock at the door and both looked at eachother expecting an explanation. Dave stood up, still looking at Charlie until he reached the door and opened it. He had a surprised look on his face.   
"Hello Dave. Welcome back." a hoarse voice spoke.   
"Ms. Shelly." he smiled nervously. Charlie saw a glimpse of the woman at the door. It was the one that glared at Charlie before.   
"Mind if I come in" She was rather demanding about it. Dave glanced at Charlie nervously and back at the woman.   
"course!" he relaxed and opened the door more allowing for the woman to come in. Charlie stood up immediately and died inside. The woman squinted at her suspiciously. Charlie could now see her better. She wore an animal print coat and a straw hat that frayed on the edges. Her hair was like a rat's nest, it hadn't been brushed in what looked like a decade and she had bright red chipped nail polish on her cracked nails. What the large coat didn't cover was her legs, which sagged in the loose tights she wore, and the incredibly dirty slippers That hid her feet. All in all she was not in good shape. Charlie assumed she had poor self care routines. Obviously. Despite her squinting Charlie smiled and welcomed her.   
"Who's the lovely lady?" She changed her demeanor immediately and smiled crookedly at Dave. Dave stared at Charlie.   
"She's my.. Niece." he stated.   
"You never mentioned you had family. Could've sworn you said you were the only one left." It sounded like there was a wad of snot in her that was permanent lodged in her throat and gave off a gargling sound at the end of every sentence she said.   
"Yes well I recently.. Found out about her. I offered her to come stay and visit so we could get to know eachother better." The woman looked back at Charlie and Charlie nodded vigorously to confirm the obvious lie. The woman once again dropped her demeanor, but this time to a more serious look.   
"Ah well I heard you're out of prison. Just wanted to stop by and check in." Dave died inside. She knew he had been gone. Fuck.   
"Oh you.. Knew about that! Yes well I got out on good behavior." He laughed nervously.   
"You're too funny Mr. Miller. I know somebody bailed you out." She laughed back. For some reason her laugh had a sinister undertone to it.   
"Heh heh yeah.. Somebody did." he glanced at Charlie again. The woman seemed to notice and looked over at Charlie.   
"Wouldn't have been you right?" she smiled. At this point she knew this woman was suspicious of something. Charlie laughed nervously.   
"Haha nope!" She squeaked. "Good joke!" She smiled and placed her hands behind her back.   
"Of course not darling. You're a good person. Only a monster as evil as him would have bailed him out." Charlie stayed quiet. There was an awkward pause.   
"Well anyway, just came to check in Dave. Rent's due by the end of the month and washing your clothes is $1.50 per load now. As for your wonderful niece-"  
"Charlie" Charlie said.   
The woman smiled. "I hope Charlie has a wonderful stay.." and she gave Dave a pat on the back before leaving.   
"Thank you Ms. Shelly!" and Dave closed the door behind her. Once they knew she was gone, they both gave out a heavy sigh. Charlie collapsed on her knees.   
"Oh my god Dave.. Your landlord thinks I'm the one who bailed you out!!!"  
"No she doesn't! I told her you're my niece!"  
"Really because you said she never noticed you had been gone and it sure as hell seemed she did!" Charlie snapped. This was going to be a much bigger issue than she thought. Dave rubbed his face tiredly. "If you can cover up child murder then you can cover up this!" Dave chuckled at her. "It's not funny! Seriously!" Dave laughed more. "You are so difficult to deal with. No wonder Dad had a hard time with you. I didn't see it when I was younger." She muttered. Dave was in the kitchen now and he placed his hand on his cheek, resting his elbow on the counter.   
"tch tch. You are just like I remembered Charlotte. So young, so naive." his eyes lidded. Charlie saw and looked away, blushing hard. Dave didn't realize it until now but he loved making her gush. It was so damn cute. He looked at the clock on his wall. 5.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked.   
"No" she uttered, still a little flustered.   
"Hm well I am. I think I might pick something up." Charlie perked up at the sound of eating out.   
"I have food" She offered  
"I think I'll pass on your froot loops." He scrunched his face.   
"I have other stuff besides cereal dude" she smiled a little.   
"Yeah I know. I'm just really feeling for a good burger right now.. If you want you can come with, see what it's like to ride in ol' faithful." he mimicked a southern accent. Charlie couldn't resist.  
"Alright." she mumbled and Dave smiled.   
"Come on then."   
\------  
Charlie opened the front car door and slid in. The seat was a lot lower than her car's so she nearly fell in. She watched as Dave got in with ease and pushed the keys into the ignition and drove out the lot. At some point he put on the sunglasses he found earlier as well. Dave's seat was pushed back and he could extend his legs a little. He let his left hand rest on the wheel and the other on the middle console, just like when he was driving in her car. He turned the radio on and some Tom petty played. Petty was one of Dave's favorite artists, she remembered. He tapped his finger on the console lightly to the beat of the song. Charlie watched. He looked over at her with his big shades, and they glimmered in the evening sunlight. Utah evenings were beautiful, and the sunsets were even better. She looked out the window and stared at the mountains in the distance. The light vroom of the car and the hum of the music in the background was enough to make her yawn. They pulled into the driveway of a local burger joint and ordered. Charlie held the hot bag in her lap and it made her sweat. Dave turned out the driveway and into the opposite direction. She began to worry. The apartment complex was in the opposite direction.   
"Where are we going?" She asked, a pang of concern in her tone.   
"You'll see." was all Dave said. They headed towards the mountains. They drove through a valley and up a hill, turning into a dirt spot. Charlie looked up and realized they were on top of one of the mountains. It was beautiful. The Red glow of Hurricane shined in the distance, and the orange sun began to rest behind the other mountains. The clouds were cotton candy colored and the sky had a beautiful purple tint. Charlie eyes glimmered at the gorgeous sight, memorized by the town. The city was nowhere just as beautiful. There was a good contrast between a town's sunset and a city's sunset. She definitely preferred the town's.   
"Wow." Charlie whispered. Dave soaked in the true beauty of the sunset, as well as Charlie's expression on her face. He'd hate to admit it, but it had been awhile since he wowed someone in a positive way, and he thought he enjoyed the feeling almost. He always meant to bring Charlie up here when she was younger, but they never got to it because of the murders. It did make him feel somewhat guilty that killing had inconvenienced his plans for his family and friends. Dave sipped the coke in his hand. Charlie gave him his burger and they both began to munch on their food.   
"Spill anything and I'll backhand you." He tried to sound serious but it was mostly funny to Charlie. For once she actually laughed. Dave sipped his coke again in amusement. He was naturally a people pleaser he guessed.   
"How'd you find this place?" She asked.   
"Well I found it in highschool on a date. We didn't last long together so I came up here to pout about it a lot. These days I come up just to have something to do." His response made her think about his love life. His wife Joanne was so sweet, she gave all her love to everyone and everything. A truly remarkable woman. Dave didn't deserve someone like her. Especially after what he did to her. The thought killed the mood a little and she looked away from the setting sun and small town.   
"Joanne was a kind woman." she muttered. Dave peered at her.   
"Yes she was. I loved her more than my own mother."  
"then why'd you do it?" Charlie blurted. She immediately regretted it.   
"I-" Dave started but sighed. "It's a long story." he grumbled.   
"I'd like to know." Charlie urged.   
"I'm too tired to talk about it."  
Charlie frowned. Excuses excuses. She knew he did it out of "love". He had mentioned it briefly before when they had captured him, but it still didn't answer why. Realizing it might upset Dave, she steered the conversation a little.   
"When did you meet Joanne?" she asked  
"In highschool. We were highschool lovers."  
Charlie grunted in response.   
"What about you.."  
"what-"  
"you have a special someone in your life?" Charlie almost spat out her food at such a personal question. Then again she had been asking him a lot of personal questions lately.   
"W-well no." she mumbled, turning a little red.   
Dave raised a brow.   
"What about that John guy? The little ass that punched me. You guys were childhood friends. And it was pretty obvious he was hitting on you a lot." Charlie turned even more red and chugged her drink.   
"It's complicated right now. I'm not nearly as successful as you were when you were my age. I'm still.. Growing and stuff." she defended.   
" what sort of complications? Still though. You're a pretty girl. It'd be any guy's mistake not to fall for you." As dave said this he realized what he had just said and cringed. The sun was nearly set now, but the soft orange glow still peaked out behind the mountain top and lit Charlie's young flustered face. Her hair flowed down and split at her shoulders, and her lidded chocolate brown eyes sparkled.  
"Any guy?" She asked and looked back at him softly. Dave's insides fluttered and he felt his ears heat up.   
"Yes." he responded softly. He leaned a little towards her but she didn't seem to notice.   
"Then I don't get why I can't like John back." she broke the stare. Dave snapped out of his trance and sat up straight clearing his throat. He cursed himself inside.  
"What do you mean?" he asked, still trying to collect himself.   
"I just.. I don't know how to like a guy, or a girl. It's like I'm missing something you know."  
Dave furrowed his brows. "You're not missing anything sweetie. You'll know when you find someone. And if you don't then you're simply not interested in romance." he reassured her.   
"How do you know when you find someone? What does it feel like?" She asked eagerly. Dave began to see where this was going. He was no longer Dave but instead a replacement for Henry.   
"Well it'll just feel right." he mumbled.   
"feel right." She whispered the words to herself. "You sound like my dad.. Thank you." Charlie wiped some sweat off her forehead. It wasn't that it was hot, it was just incredibly nerve racking to thank Dave. He grunted in response and leaned back starting the ignition. A little taken back that they were leaving now, Charlie set her drink down and glanced at him. He seemed off again. Did she say something wrong? She decided not to ask in case it was nothing. Dave's mood swings were pretty familiar to Charlie now, so she didn't want to bother him. The car ride home was silent, and Charlie tangled her fingers together unsure of what to say or do. It was a long and painful silence, but Dave didn't seem to mind. In the mean time, Dave's head was running like crazy. It should have been expected that Charlie would find comfort in him because she saw her father in him. He was hood friends with Henry after all. He shouldn't have made that remark earlier either, or given the wrong impression when he leaned towards her. Perhaps he was looking for comfort too. No. He knew he had mixed feelings about her. Their relationship would be strictly professional. He was there to give her information. Yet why was he starting to feel.. Attached?? He hated the feeling. Charlie was so young, she had her whole life ahead of her. Dave fucked up his one chance and that was that. He felt sick. Physically too. He wanted to vomit. He was truly a sick man.. Dave had felt this feeling before.. When she was 17. It was warmth. He felt genuine love for her. That's why he chose her instead of Sammy. He had always felt a certain way for her, even though she wasn't his kid, he felt like she was. Until she got older and her body started changing, the feelings evolved. He wanted to smash his head into the fucking car window. He hated love. Absolutely hated it. He sighed. Enough of this ushy mushy bullshit. They were acquaintances. He effortlessly pulled into the driveway and his parking spot and turned the ignition off. Both stepped out and headed towards the apartment. Charlie looked up to see if the familiar woman would be on the balcony, but she was nowhere to be found. She followed Dave to the door and he unlocked it, letting her in first. So polite. She headed towards the bed and plopped down on it. It was surprisingly soft, not stiff like the motel mattress. She could get used to it. She looked over and Dave grabbed his now flat beer, taking a long gulp of it. He wiped his mouth and looked back at her.   
"Is it to your liking Princess?" he asked sarcastically.   
Charlie squinted in annoyance. "It's fine." she pronounced the word fine harshly. He walked over and sat next to her. Not too close though. Charlie felt tense as the bed sunk in a little to her right. It was one thing when they were sitting next to eachother in the car. She fidgeted in silence and he stared at the floor. Dave could feel the tension radiating off of Charlie so he got up and sat in his one chair. "Tomorrow I will buy you a new chair." She spoke up.   
Dave raised his brows. "Gee thanks." he responded sarcastically. Charlie knew he was just messing around.   
\-----  
9 pm rolled around and the yawns became more frequent for Charlie. She decided to get in pajamas.   
"I'm gonna change.. Don't do anything weird." she pointed at his bathroom.   
"I'm not a perv. How low do you think of me?" he leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head.   
"Pretty low." she frowned and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She undressed and put her pajamas on a little faster than normal. Something about being naked in Dave's bathroom was unsettling. It was pretty understandable. She walked out and Dave eyes were briefly closed before he opened them and eyed her up and down. Feeling stripped by his eyes, she threw her hoodie on. She walked over to the bed again and plopped down, slowly laying down. The bed was soft but she was stiff with tension. It felt so odd to be in Dave's bed. She peeled the sheets back and hesitated before sliding her legs under and straightening them out. Now what? She grabbed her phone on the side of the bed and checked her messages. Nothing new really.   
"Are you going to bed" Dave asked nonchalantly. The chair was facing away from her but he turned his head a little to direct the question more at her.   
"Yes"  
"I'll turn off the lights then." he stood up and flipped the switch. It was pitch black.  
"Where are you sleeping?" Charlie sat up and looked at him.  
He walked over and grabbed something from under the bed. It looked like a blanket. He walked back over to his chair and plopped down with a sigh, tucking the blanket around him. He rested his head on the back of the chair and sighed again.   
"Goodnight" he said. Charlie slowly laid back down and let her head sink into the soft pillow.   
"Night" she mumbled and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm so tired, let me know what you think of this series so far. Am I going too fast, too slow? Lemme know


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DONE WITH SUMMER SCHOOL. So sorry for the long wait, I finally had the time and motivation to finish this chapter. Next chapter will be sad. Stay tuned. And thanks for reading!

Dave twisted in the chair and squeezed his eyes tight before slowly opening them tiredly. He dragged his finger across his eyelids, trying to remove the weights called fatigue from them. It didn't work. He stretched his arms and legs, earning a pop from the position they had been in for several hours. He grabbed the blanket from his lap and tossed it to the side Before standing up and stretching one more time. He looked at the clock that sat on his counter, 5:00 am. An average amount of sleep for him. He walked to the kitchen and flipped the light, only to slam it back down and clench his teeth, forgetting he had a special someone over. The contrast of the bright light back to the pitch black blinded him. Charlie stirred, but he could tell he hadn't waken her. He slapped his cheek a little to try and wake up only to get a yawn in response. He shuffled quietly over to Charlie who had now turned away from him and clenched the sheets tightly to her chest. Although he was comfortable, dave got the feeling she was cold and took a few steps back to his chair, swiping the blanket from the floor and gently swinging it over her, tucking it around her carefully as to not wake her. His eyes had adjusted again to the darkness and he could make out the soft face that laid against his pillow. Gosh she was pretty. He studied her face and the air was so quiet he could here the soft breaths that escaped her mouth. Dave had once admired those breaths before, fantasizing choking them out of her. But now it was peaceful to him, like he could relax knowing she was asleep soundly. Dave broke his gaze and glanced at her hand that twitched a little. A small groan came out of her mouth and Dave blushed a little. He hoped she wasn't having bad dreams. He hoped that the groan was from something.. Else. Dave thought about the last time he had a wet dream. Gosh when was that? He couldn't remember. He would always remember the first one though. He was 13, and it was for some girl he didn't even know. Those were the times, being a hormonal little boy with sexual frustrations. Having sex like a fucking bunny rabbit. Of course now it was easy for him to control those parts. He barely ever felt sexual frustrations, just.. Murder frustrations heh. Around Charlie however it did stir up natural feelings.. She was attractive, he'd admit it. The thought of her having her first time with John made him cringe. As cute as the boy was, he'd have no idea how to make her feel good like he would. That is if he was given the chance. But that was a very slim chance. Charlie deserved to be with someone who knew what she needed. Her first time should be special. God that feeling was excruciatingly hot for him. It was just a fantasy though. He brushed the thought from his mind and walked back over to the chair, plopping down and taking his phone out, deciding to sort through the hundreds of emails he hadn't checked yet. 

'Oh Charlie, the way your neck cracks under my fingers gets me so excited. Such a delicate thing you are, and I get to have you all for myself. Don't cry baby.. The pain's good... '

She lurched forward nearly giving herself whiplash from the movement and sucked in a breath, letting it out fast. It felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in the world to stop her lightheadedness and pure fear coursing through her bloodstream. Charlie quickly grabbed her neck to feel if it was mutilated only to feel beads of sweat and an otherwise normal neck. She darted her eyes to each side of the room. It really was just a dream.   
"Charlie."   
She swung her head to the familiar man in the chair who's head was turned to meet her eyes. His brows were slightly furrowed. It was just Dave, but a shiver went down her spine. It was Afton. She scrunched her face and dug her knuckles into her eyes to wake herself a little.   
"Charlie" Dave said again, a little louder. This time Charlie grunted in response, but was mostly distracted by the fact that his blanket was laying atop her legs. When had he put it on her? It was cold, wasn't he? She pulled the blanket off along with the covers and laid her head back on the damp pillow. Dave set his phone down and shuffled over to the end of the bed, cautiously sitting on it as to not scare her. Charlie glanced at him worriedly and placed her hands on her stomach, swinging her feet side to side.   
"It was nothing." She mumbled and rubbed her neck, partly to sooth herself and partly to double check that there was still a pulse.   
Dave smiled, but it was fake. He was being sarcastic. "bad dream"  
"no.. " Charlie blurted defensively, turning onto her side and bringing her knees to her chest.   
Dave sighed through his nostrils. "I was thinking of going to the store, picking up some breakfast. I don't want your junkie cereal." he stated and stood up walking over to the bathroom.   
"But you just got out of jail. Ordering through the drive thru is different than walking into a store."  
"Are you proposing we eat out everyday? Because my days of obesity are behind me. Plus it's expensive." dave walked out of the bathroom with his hair that had been slightly combed and headed towards the bed. He knelt down in front of Charlie, their faces close as he stuck his hand between the mattress. Charlie blushed. The light that peered through the one window she neglected to mention outlined his sharp edges. His glazed eyes looked up at her and she sat up. He stood back up, towering over her and sorting through the wad of cash he had pulled out from under. He licked his thumb and counted the green paper, and Charlie had a brief flashback of when she was a girl and she'd watch him count the money at the end of the day the same exact way. He had changed so much, but at the same times was the same. Perhaps it was only the sweet things that stayed. Maybe he really had left the evil behind. Her mind flashed back to the dream of him breaking her neck and she second guessed herself.  
"I'll come with you." Charlie announced and started to slide out of the bed.   
"No. The news is on your ass."  
"And they'll be on yours too!" She padded on the floor to her suitcase and grabbed some clean clothes. A hoodie (different from the one from last night) and some Jean shorts and knee socks. Before Dave could argue she jogged to the bathroom and slammed the door, stepping out a few minutes later fully dressed with neatly brushed hair. She had put in much more effort in her appearance to go to a store than him. He was wearing just a raggidy black shirt and jeans. It seemed she always put her best into everything. Dave admired that. And her knee socks were damn cute on her. "I'm not staying here alone with your creepy landlord."  
Dave snickered. He waved her over and she followed him out the door.   
They took his car again as his was bigger and in general more nicer. Charlie liked his car more anyways. When Dave got in, he noticed that she wasn't in shotgun next to him, rather in the backseat. He glanced at her in the corner of his eye a little confused, but brushed it off and put his sunglasses on before driving out the lot. As they started to park Charlie put her hood over her head to not draw attention to herself. Dave kept his sunglasses on to do the same. She followed behind him into the store.   
"don't wander off." dave muttered to her and grabbed a basket. There was almost no one and it was dead quiet except for the funky jazz they played on their poor speakers. As Dave and her passed through the aisles, there was a section for clothing. Noticing dave was focused on reading the labels of something, she slipped away and snuck over to the clothes. She sorted through them, unsurprised with their bland taste in fashion, but she froze on one shirt. It was dress shirt, cheap looking but comfortable and a dark purple. Purple was Dave's favorite color. She snagged it and walked back over to dave to see he hadn't noticed she was gone.   
"Dave" she whispered, but he didn't hear her, invested in his own thoughts. She took a deep breath and lightly touched his arm to which he immediately directed all his attention towards her. Dave blushed at the touch, but his sunglasses covered it. Charlie showed him the shirt, and a little surprised at the fact that she snuck away without him knowing, he got very close to her and pulled his sunglasses down, slightly agitated.   
"I said don't go anywhere" he groaned. Charlie stared at the scraggly stubble on his chin and the faint smile wrinkles on the corners of his mouth.   
"I found this for you." she smiled a little, ignoring his siding. Dave glanced at the shirt and cocked his head back in disgust.   
"Go put it back."  
"You can't just wear the same shirt everyday"  
"yes I can"  
"that's gross, you need new clothes"  
"I don't like it"  
"then help me pick something else out for you"  
Dave facepalmed, shooing her away and she happily tossed it into the basket. He frowned and for once Charlie took joy in his miserable state.   
They casually walked up to the young cashier. He had curly blond hair and rested his hand on his cheek in boredom. He noticed the pair approach and he straightened up, adjusting his vest and smiling at them. Charlie smiled back and dave kept a straight face. They waited awkwardly in silence as he rung up the items. The boy eyed Charlie and smiled again.   
"so, you guys live around here?" He asked both of them as he bagged the items, but was mainly interested in Charlie's response.   
"Visiting from out of town." she replied. Dave glanced at her angrily but she ignored him again.  
"32.94" the boy stated and tapped his fingers on the scanner. As Dave counted his cash he noticed both the boy and Charlie were smiling at eachother. Charlie was being friendly, but the boy on the other hand seemed a little too interested.   
"How long are-" Dave slammed his cash down, interrupting the boy's attempt at flirting. Charlie jumped at the sudden act and put her hands in her pockets looking down. The boy hesitated before taking the cash and arranging it in the register. He stared at Dave, who, through his sunglasses, was staring back with much more passion. "What are you her dad?" he chuckled nervously trying to act cool and handing back Dave's change. Dave turned away and grabbed the groceries, walking away without a word. Charlie smiled nervously.   
"Have a nice day." she chirped and ran after Dave before the boy could respond.   
As they exited through the automatic doors Charlie crossed her arms. "What was that all about? He was just being friendly" she grumbled.   
"He was hitting on you." Charlie blushed hard and looked over to her side to hide it.   
"No he wasn't." she mumbled  
"You're so clueless sometimes Charlie." Dave smirked and walked a little faster. She frowned and looked down at his arms that were strained from carrying the heavy bags. His knuckles were white and the blue veins in his hands popped out from under his pale skin. His biceps bulged a little, but not too much. She guessed prison had him work hard. Her cheeks heated again at the sight. It was kind of hot, she wouldn't lie. She squeezed her eyes tight and shook the thought away.   
"I can carry some" she offered, but dave denied her help and they reached the car soon after. He placed the bags in the trunk and climbed into the car again, noting that Charlie once again sat in the back.   
The drive home was quiet, but Charlie's mind wasn't. She kept thinking about dave carrying the bags. His large hands tightly gripped around the handles. Those same hands killed. Those same hands loved too. Dave was more deep in thought than Charlie. He kept thinking about that stupid boy at the register. Teenagers. They'll do anything to stick their dick in anything. It pissed him off, the way the kid looked at sweet, clueless, Virgin Charlie. He gripped the steering wheel harder and heard the leather rub against his palm. Through his sunglasses, he glanced into the rear view mirror to Charlie who was resting her head on the seatbelt and was peering out the window. He wondered if he had ruined something. Maybe she liked it, the way that boy thirsted over her. The thought made him clench his teeth, but it had him worried that he may have been over protective. It was unhealthy for her just to be around him, she needed to socialize with someone her age. So, he had an idea.   
"Heard from John lately?" dave broke the silence. Charlie turned her head over to Dave in surprise. Why did he care?  
"Why do you ask" Charlie asked with a hint of caution in her voice.   
"Well don't you miss him or something like that?"  
"I.. I don't know."  
"Hm. You should probably check in with him."  
"I don't feel like it."  
Dave turned his head to Charlie for a second, keeping his hands steady on the wheel. She stared back at him. Why did he care so much? It was like he wanted her to check in with him.  
They got back to the old apartment and dave set the bags on the table, placing everything neatly away. Charlie didn't offer to help as he seemed to have his own way of doing things. She pulled her phone out and checked her messages. Only a few hellos from her friends, but nothing from John. She opened his contact and typed "hey" into the box, hesitating before pressing the send button. She shut her phone off and tossed it onto the bed, and a few seconds later collapsed on the bed herself. Dave glanced at her and pulled out a pan, dusting it off and placing it on the warm stove. He mixed some pancake mix and poured it onto the pan, all the while occasionally looking at Charlie who was lazily face planted into the bed sheets. He tossed the fresh pancakes onto a plate and clicked off the stove, grabbing another plate and grabbing a couple of the fluffy discs for himself. He walked over to Charlie and kicked her leg to which she frowned and looked up at him. Her expression immediately changed to delight as she saw the ready made breakfast for her. They sat on his bed and for once Charlie felt at ease. She didn't even realize that she was ok with Dave sitting relatively close to her. The bed sank next to her when he sat down and she tried her best not to slip into the hill of sheets.   
"These are good." she murmered  
"Thank you." he smiled. He felt proud. Perhaps Charlie was warming up to him finally. And the fact that she dug into the food almost immediately without thinking he poisoned it or put a roofie in it. Not that he did! But technically speaking it would've been the perfect moment to kill her. That is if he still wanted to. But there was no point anymore, so a lovely breakfast together was much better. He finished his plate first and put his plate in the sink, running some water over it before looking at the obnoxious purple shirt crumpled up on the counter Charlie had picked. He grabbed it by the hanger and walked over to Charlie, shoulders down and neck craned in annoyance. He held the shirt next to him and frowned. Charlie licked her fork and looked up at him, a mischievous smile on her face. Dave liked her hint of defiance towards him.   
"Try it on"  
"fine. But only for you." they both awkwardly blushed. Dave didn't mean to say it like that. "and for a change in style." he added.   
He stalked to the bathroom and tugged his black shirt off, bare with only a belt, jeans and socks. As dave ripped the tag off (there was no point in returning a five dollar shirt) Charlie scraped the syrup from her empty plate and licked it all the while dave slipped the shirt on. He decided to unbutton the first two buttons for her just to be a tease. Charlie's eyes widened as he stepped out.   
"there." he said, pouting playfully. Charlie chuckled a little. She noticed he hadn't buttoned the first two buttons. She blushed. She could see where his neck connected to his collar bone, and the faint lines of his scars peeked from the shirt.  
"It looks nice. You should wear purple more often." Charlie twisted her fingers together nervously.   
"it's pretty itchy he said and scratched under the shirt." he sniffed himself. "or maybe that's just me." Charlie scrunched her face in disgust and laughed. Maybe they were finally friends again. Reunited. There playful moment ended when charlie's phone rang out of nowhere. She picked it up and squinted at the bright screen. Her face dropped and she walked over to the bathroom.   
"I gotta take this." she said before closing the bathroom door behind her. He stood there in silence as he heard faint mumbling. He took a deep breath in and sighed. He knew it wasn't his greatest choice, but he quietly slid over to the side of the door so she wouldn't see his shadow from under the door. He placed his ear on the cold wall, and through the sound if pipes and AC could here both Charlie and a familiar voice. It was John.   
"Hey"  
"Hey Charlie."  
"How have you been.. Since the last time we talked."  
"Stressed. A lot of stuff's been going on"  
"You wanna talk about it"  
"Afton's out"  
"Shit. Really?!"  
"yeah.. And to be honest.. I met up with him." John sighed trying his best to be calm, but there was fury in his breath.   
"Charlie.. I'm extremely worried about you. You're ok right? He didn't hurt you? Touch you?"  
Dave clenched his teeth.   
"N-no. I'm being careful. So far we've just been talking about my dad. So far he's kept his side of the bargain."  
"geez you know you can't trust him right?? He wanted to kill you. Please just, the next time you see him let me know, or someone know. Please."  
Charlie cringed as she ironically was sitting in the bathroom that belonged to the man they were talking about. She held her breath.   
"yeah.. Ok."  
"Look, I'm sorry I pushed you a few days ago. I just want you to be out of this bullshit you were unfairly dragged in."  
"I know John. I'm sorry too. I wasn't seeing your side."  
Dave rolled his eyes at their ushy mushy awkward apology.   
"hey I was thinking, I mean I didn't tell you before but I want to now, I've been saving up for a trip to Spain. I know it's a lot ask, especially now, but when you ditch the fleabag do you want to come with? And when I said I was saving up.. I mean for the both of us. So what do you say we get away from the past for awhile"  
There was a solid minute of silence.   
"I.. I'd love to!" she cheered excitedly, immediately lowering her tone at the end so dave wouldn't hear. (which he did.) as they continued to talk on their words tuned out at the sound of dave dropping to his knees. He closed his eyes tight and bit his fist hard. He sucks in a shaky breath and lazily buttoned up the two buttons before standing up and grabbing his jacket. Charlie heard the thump and asked John to hang on. She was about to open the door and stopped, gearing heavy footsteps and a door slam hard. She cautiously opened the bathroom door once it was quiet. She looked around the small room.   
"Dave?"   
But it was just Charlie and the boy on the phone. 

The vroom of the car was loud as he rested one hand on the wheel and the other on the center console as usual. His foot was pressed firmly on the pedal and he pulled into a sketchy lot and parking space in one move, ripping the keys out of the ignition and slamming the door behind him. The bar was dimly light and hot. It had a stench that was a mixture of lime, salt, and beer. He sat himself down and tossed his sunglasses onto the sticky table. It was just him and one other guy who was across the room and reading a newspaper. There was a ceiling fan turned onto the highest setting, shacking and squeaking as the blades turned fast. It didn't make the bar any less hot. He waved the bartender over.   
"vodka. Two shots."  
He wrote it down and walked away. Dave hadn't had a nice drink in awhile. Nothing like flushing the pain out with a little more pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit John always getting in the way of everything!


	13. Hey guys

Hey guys it's been a really long time, I didn't realize so many people liked this story. I've been super busy with school and kinda forgot about it, as well as in general I kinda grew out of this ship for a bit. No worries though I'm back up and running and writing the next chap! Another reason I haven't posted in awhile was because the next chapter got deleted and I worked so hard on it I just gave up after that. But now I copy my writings every paragraph just to ensure if I lose it I can just paste it again lol. So yeah that's an update, hope y'all are good! I've been in your shoes and HATE waiting for new chapters to come so I'll try not to do that again, anyways see you guys soon 👈


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes finally finished! I was planning on splitting this chapter in half but because you guys waited so long I made it one. Hope you enjoy^^

∆WARNING, SEXUAL ASSAULT AND VIOLENCE∆  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey man, wake up."

His cheek stung and stuck to the sticky table as he turned his head. He groaned and picked his head up. It was more like picking up a bowling ball though. His eyes burned as they darted around the room trying to remember where he was. The empty beer bottles and shot glasses were kind of enough to inform him that he was wasted in a bar. Oh right, he ran away like a baby after hearing charlie's cute convo with John. He turned his head to the bartender who was glaring down at him. The guy was kind enough as well to let him nap in his bar for god knows how long. Dave slid off the booth and tried to stand up, wobbling a little as he hunched over and made his way to the bathroom. It was just a regular bathroom with one toilet so he locked the door behind him and braced his hands on the sink for grounding. The light buzzed and a fly zoomed around Dave's face. He impatiently swatted it away managing to take a good look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and the bags under them gave him the appearance of having two black eyes. His cheeks were sunken in and his faint wrinkled around his mouth and the corners of his eyes were especially highlighted in the blue light. Dave turned the water on and cupped some, quickly splashing it on his face and shaking the droplets off his head. His hair was sticking up and stuck to his oily skin. He peeled the strands off his forehead and slicked his hand back, failing to tame the nest. Dave patted his pockets for his phone and pulled it out, checking the time. The bright light made him squint. 10:34. He dragged a hand down his face. How long was he out for? Worried about Charlie he straightened himself up, still wobbling a little from his drunken state. Absolutely pathetic he thought to himself. He shuffled out of the bathroom and back to the booth, straightening the bottles up so it was easier for the bartender to clean up, as well as leaving a tip, like it would take back his poor choices and redeem him. Dave trudged out the door and into the night to his car, sliding his hand around the door until he found the handle. He slid in and gripped the steering wheel. He clenched his eyes tight as a booming headache kicked in. Carefully, and as best as he could, he pulled out of the Rocky driveway and onto the road, heading home. Swerving a little, Dave's eyes strained as he tried to focus on the road, but his thoughts about Charlie were severely getting in the way. His fatherly instincts were taking over and he had to restrict himself from speeding in his drunken state. Driving drunk was bad enough. God he hoped she was ok. Why wouldn't she be? She's an independent person. Yet she was still so new to adulthood. Dave remembered being her age. He was independent his whole life so turning 18 wasn't too much of a big deal for him. He wished Henry had taught Charlie to be more independent. Maybe she'd know how to pay taxes then. He didn't blame Henry though, he was always a big old love bug and he never ceased to show it. God knew Charlie needed it after Dave went on his killing spree. He clenched the steering wheel harder realizing he was the root of Charlie's immaturity. Nearly missing the apartment complex, if you could even call it that, he swerved in and parked in one whole turn. He liked to think he was a safe driver no matter what. He slid out of the car, almost forgetting to grab the keys from the ignition and nearly locking himself out. He shut the car door not bothering to lock it and headed inside. The hallway stretched down and seemed to be longer than usual. Leaning against the wall for support, Dave slid down the hallway as quickly as possible, reaching (hopefully) his door. His hands shook and he sweat as he shuffled the ring of keys from his pocket. He slammed the house key into the knob a few times before finally getting it in and unlocking it. He pushed it open and low and behold Charlie was there on his bed, staring at him blankly. He was panting, he didn't know why. What should he say? He raced to get home and now what?  
"Dave-" Charlie started but Dave interrupted as he stepped inside and slamming the door behind him.   
"Ch-ChArlie, I-I'm s-sorry. I can explain. I just went out for a f-few drinks heh." he fumbled over his words nervously before nearly collapsing on the floor. Charlie took a step forward but stopped.   
"A few drinks?" she glared at him, crossing her arms. "as crazy as it sounds I was worried about you. What the actual fuck man!" she started pacing and continued to glare at him. Dave was humiliated. He stood up and tried to straighten himself as best he could but his anxiety made him hunch and want to curl up in a corner. He was a grown man though. He needed to act like one. The responsible one. He stepped towards Charlie but she backed away. "No don't do that shit. Don't crawl to me like a puppy. Grow up!" she spat, breaking eye contact.   
"I'm s-sorry. I really am." Dave mumbled.   
"Go wash up. You smell like ass." was all she said before turning and sitting back on the bed. Dave did as he was told and shuffled to the bathroom, turning on the water. A cold shower always helped him sober up. Before he closed the door, he took another stare at her.  
"You should go with him." he stated. Charlie looked up and furrowed her brows. He cleared his throat and shut the door. It was dark. He squinted at the fluorescent light as he flipped the switch. Starting the shower he quickly slipped out of his sweaty clothing and looked himself up and down in the mirror. The lighting highlighted the symmetric scars across his torso and arms. A daily reminder of his choices. He hopped in the shower, slowly squatting down and curling up. The water slowly soaked through his oily hair and fell down his eyes. It felt like he was crying. Maybe he was. It would be the first time in years.   
Charlie sighed and fell backwards on the bed. She checked her phone. God he worries the crap out of her. All she could do was sit and pray he wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere. As much as he deserved it she still needed to know the information he had about her father, which she almost forgot about because of the distractions he created. She felt awful about it. How could her priorities seem lesser than an ex serial killer. She turned her phone off and hoping Dave would take a while in the shower she changed in the open and crawled into bed. For some reason being surrounded by his sheets seemed to make her shiver.

It was about an hour later. Dave had forgotten his extra pair of clothes. He wrapped a towel around his waist and quietly stepped out, eyeing Charlie who looked like she was asleep. He padded over to the dresser next to the bed and slowly opened it as to not wake her. It was deathly quiet and he could hear the water droplets falling off the strands of his hair and onto the concrete floor. While he dug through his mostly dirty clothes he neglected to wash, Charlie had been awake and aware of his presence the entire time. It was almost pitch black so he couldn't see her stare. She swallowed hard as she looked down. Luckily he had the decency to put a towel on. In the very faint moonlight she saw the vague outlines of his scars on his ribs and chest. She had only seen his scars on his wrists and ankles. They ran down his hips and wrapped around his stomach like some form of sick art. She quickly closed her eyes as she heard him close the dresser and turn her direction. She could feel his stare in the darkness and a bead of sweat fell down her cheek, before he inhaled and walked away. Charlie relaxed and let her body finally rest. For some reason she had stayed up until his shower was finished.

Charlie was the one to wake up early the next morning, and she wasn't tired at all. Dave on the other hand was curled up in his chair uncomfortably, mouth slightly ajar and sleeping like a baby. She took a blanket and threw it over him out of pity for where he had to sleep. She knew the hang over wouldn't give him mercy when he woke up. Maybe it was a good idea to get some stuff for his soon to exist headache, but she had no idea what to get, having never had a hang over. She searched the internet for it to kill time as Dave dreamed silently. She felt like his mother despite him being twice her age. He wasn't very good at adulting but neither was she so she couldn't really say anything. Time passed and Charlie ate breakfast by herself before the slug of a man began to stir. He sat up and groaned painfully. Charlie felt bad for him. She knew he wasn't feeling great, but he did put it on himself. He looked over to the bed, and when he saw it was empty he sat up and looked around before spotting Charlie in the kitchen. He breathed a sigh of relief to himself.   
"Thought I'd just leave without a word huh" she broke the silence. Dave knew what she was talking about and looked away. She wasn't going to pretend things were ok now just because a couple hours passed. He still dipped out and left her alone in a sketchy apartment complex with God knows who else. "I'm going to the store today. By myself. Maybe pick some stuff up for your irrational choices."  
"which one" he groaned again, totally of it and oblivious to her anger.   
"does it matter dad?" she snapped and threw down the butter knife she had. "she had been making toast for Dave during this charade) Deciding to leave a little early, she picked up the plate and shoved it into Dave's hands before grabbing her phone, wallet, and leaving without a word. Dave was delayed in his reaction, it took him a moment to finally put the plate down and stand up, shuffling after her.   
"H-hey W-wai-" He started but Charlie was already to her car. When he opened his door instead of finding Charlie he found his landlord.   
"Hello Mr. Miller"

Charlie took her time and savored the alone time (on her terms). It was late now and she stopped by a clothing store and decided to have a look around. As she whisked through the clothes she found an appealing jacket. It was a brown bomber jacket with elbow patches. Suddenly someone spoke to her with a deep confident voice. "That'd look good on you!" a man was standing by her.   
She laughed awkwardly. "Heh, thank you. I think so too." he had black hair and was wearing red plaid and blue jeans with brown boots. He was a little taller than her but shorter than Dave.   
"Are you from around here?" he began to look through the clothes as well despite them being labeled for women.   
"Uh no, just visiting family." She replied to put it shortly.  
"Oh yeah? Where you from?" he smiled.   
"Salt Lake City." she replied again. Was he hitting on her?  
"Never been. Stayed in Hurricane my whole life." He chuckled. "Name's Dean." he held out a hand. Charlie hesitated before grabbing it. She decided to use her full name as no one really used it. "Charlotte" she smiled nervously. He took a step closer. It was late now and there was barely anyone in the store, and no one but her and Dean in the section they were in. "Well I have to go, I gotta take care of my uncle now." she put the bomber jacket back. "It was nice to meet you."  
Dean smiled back and waved. "You be careful out there charlotte. Heard they let out a child killer recently." he smiled widely. She smiled back and turned away, immediately frowning and speed walking out of the store. The sun was set now and only a street lamp flickered in the darkness. She could see the evening fog glow and a bugs fly around the bright light. Realizing she had parked behind the store, Charlie cursed herself and walked on. She looked behind her only to feel her heart drop as Dean followed behind at a distance. She pretended to look at something as to not let him know she knew he was there. She quickly turned the corner before quickly shuffling for her keys. Unfortunately Dean was faster and his arm slammed onto her car window. She jumped, shuffling backwards. He quickly followed with his wide grin from earlier. "Hey come on now, don't be so shy"  
"Here, you can have it all man, just please don't hurt me." Charlie stammered fearfully and threw her phone to him as well as the keys. She immediately regretted it. He intentionally walked over the phone cracking it beneath his heavy boot heel.   
"Now I wouldn't rob you little lady, I just wanna have a little fun!" he opened his arms and grabbed her, throwing her against the wall under the night sky. He pressed himself against her hard and chuckled, smelling her hair. Charlie winced, tearing up and dragging her nails down the rough brick. She tried to push back but he was too strong. This made Dean only moan and press against her harder. "Don't be like that." he whispered huskily into her ear. "I can smell the pussy on you."  
Charlie almost vomited. Was she really going to be raped right there? She tried to scream but he placed a large rough hand over her mouth. Without thinking twice she bit down hard and Dean growled letting her go for a second only to shove her down to the asphalt and striking her across the face. She yelped and tasted blood, a mixture of hers and Dean's hand. He knelt down and Charlie kicked violently but Dean easily stopped her, staining her ankle with his blood. He straddled her and pulled her hands over her head, laughing psychotically. Charlie noted that there was one other car in the lot where she parked. "Be still bitch, I'll fuck the defiance right out of yah!" one hand held her wrists above her head and the other started feeling her. She cried and gagged at the feeling. Suddenly a silhouette appeared behind Dean. She stared at him pleadingly. The figure grabbed Dean's shoulders tightly and threw him a giant the wall, earning another growl from him. Dean didn't go down though. He stood up and threw a punch. The stranger grunted and caught Dean's other flying fist before getting a good hit on Dean himself. They tackled eachother, deep groans and grunts filled the air as Charlie watched helplessly. She saw her keys in the corner of her eye and tried to crawl to them. When she finally reached them she looked back in horror to see the stranger beating the life out of Dean. He crushed and stomped him on the face, neck chest, repeatedly, all the while smiling just as psychotically as the rapist. The man hurled himself down, throwing fist after fist after fist until Dean's face was practically beaten to pieces. It was at this moment Charlie realized who it was. Dave stood up and stared at Charlie with wild eyes. Fear filled her as she stared pleadingly once more. His grin dropped immediately and he ran to her, sliding on his knees and placing a hand behind her back.   
"Charlie can you hear me?" he whispered. The dim light of the street lamp highlighted his face and the crimson liquid that ran down his head. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Charlie could feel his hands shaking.   
"William." was all she could manage to say.   
"Yes it's me William. I'm gonna get you outta here ok sweetie?" his voice shook as well. Dave placed his other hand under her knees and picked her up, struggling a little. Charlie furrowed her brows and reached for his shirt collar to stop him. She could tell he was in pain. He shuffled as best as he could to his car, reaching and opening the back door, carefully placing her on the seat and lowering her head to rest. Her hand loosened from his shirt and he gently pulled it away before slamming the door and quickly and getting in the driver's seat. The car lights were on and Charlie could finally see him clearly. His face was covered in blood, blue and purple and his knuckles were worn to the bone from the punches. He glanced back at her and smiled painfully before pulling out of the lot and driving back home. The car ride was silent but Dave looked back constantly to make sure Charlie was still breathing. She felt mostly ok, her cheek was sore and her body ached from being thrown, but it was mostly the emotional toll it had on her. Dave was the opposite. They got back fairly quickly and Dave parked sloppily, almost stepping out before the car even stopped. He pulled the back door open and leaned in gently grabbing the poor kid and pulling her out. As he carried her down the hall all Charlie could think about was his touch. He was being so gentle. She squeezed his back a little to show her appreciation.   
"I-I c-can walk Dave." she muttered. He ignored her. They entered the small apartment and he placed her on the bed, limping over to the bathroom and shuffling through the cabinets. Charlie turned on her side, vomiting onto the floor. Dave limped quickly back to her, avoiding the vomit and cleaning her cuts and bruises. "Dave, stop. You look awful." she reached for the cleaner and Band-Aids but he refused. She tried to sit up but he stopped her with a strong hand. He continued to clean her as drops of blood from his knuckles and face stained the sheets. After he finished he started to stand but she stopped him, successfully grabbing the medical supplies and helping him.   
"I can do it." he looked down.   
"I know." Was all she said. She wiped the blood off and slowly she could start to recognize his dumb face. She leaned in placed a bandaid on his forehead and nose. Next was.. Everything else. Her chest tightened as she reached for his shirt and undoing the buttons. Dave inhaled. His chest rose and fall as she pulled his shirt off and started to clean him up. Her eyes widened at the scars. She could see them in the light. They were perfectly symmetrical, circles and lines running down his body. She placed a hand on one of them and Dave looked at her. "Do they.. Hurt?" she asked.   
"Of course not. They're scars. Just sensitive."  
"I don't mean like that. Do they.. Remind you?"  
"... Everyday." he replied sadly. After she finished he stood up and limped to the pathetic chair.   
"Dave, you can't sleep there." He knew this was true, but there wasn't another option. "Sleep with me." Charlie finally stated.   
"I shouldn't, I-"  
"Please. I can't see you like that and then sleep in a fucking arm chair." she looked away, her face flustered. He cautiously limped back to the bed and onto the other side, sitting down.   
"Are you sure you're ok with this?"  
"Just, do it ok?" she didn't make eye contact as she slid under the sheets. Dave hesitated, but soon did as well. He faced away from her and Charlie turned the lights off. It was dark once more.   
"Thank you for helping me." She whispered. He looked over at her before turning back.   
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"That you had to see that side of me again. It's still in me."   
Charlie remained silent for a moment.   
"You saved me Dave. It was self defense, it wasn't murder."  
"You called me William."  
"I know. It was just in that moment I couldn't help it."  
"I know. And I'm sorry I was William in that moment. Charlie I'm honestly sorry for everything. It doesn't bring people back or take back bad choices, but I hope it helps."  
Charlie's eyes began to water.   
"Shut up ok? You don't get to do that." she slid over to him, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing. He turned around and hugged her back. She had no idea what she was doing. She knew she'd regret it badly in the future, but she needed it. Perhaps it was just heavy emotions in the moment, but Charlie almost felt affection for this man and she hated every part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah this was an emotional one! I really enjoyed writing it a lot and from here on things start to get spicy. Thanks for being patient, love y'all!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo things get hot in this chapter.

She pried her eyes open to see the morning light shine in. It took her a moment to realize where she was, and she reached for her cheek in pain when she yawned. Everything suddenly came back to her. Charlie sunk down in misery from the painful memories. She looked to her right and saw Dave resting near her, breathing hitched. His bruises had full formed by now and he looked horrid. Charlie furrowed her brows at the sight. His chest had claw marks, scratches, and green marks all over. She wanted to touch him but immediately reeled at the thought. They had slept in the same bed. They had held eachother. Charlie flipped to her side quietly gagging and seeing the dried vomit that caked the concrete floor. She slid out of bed and stepped over the mess, and realizing she hadn't changed clothes she grabbed some things from the dresser and ran to the bathroom shutting the door quietly. Charlie peeled off her clothes, immediately covering herself from the sight in the mirror. She felt disgusting and violated. Not just from the attempted rape, but the thought of being touched by Dave. She could almost see the imaginary finger and hand prints across her body from where he held her. Those same hands committed horrible atrocities and yet they were so kind and warm. Charlie almost craved it and she hated it. Had she always felt this way? No, it was just the affects of the trauma. She would have done it with anyone. If it was Dave hurting her and Dean rescued her she'd hold him too. Her chest tightened at the thought of Dave hitting her. She remembered all the times he tightly held her, intentionally trying to harm her. Trying to take her life. Now he was suddenly so kind. Which one was it? Did he still want to kill her? She remembered the dream she had a few nights ago, the way he drewled over her life being choked out of her. 

"Charlotte Emily!" A familiar voice called out to the sad little girl. It was Mr. Afton, her daddy's best friend and business partner.   
"Mr. Afton, where's daddy?" he smiled widely, dimples appearing. His large hands picked her up gently and held her close to him.   
"Hmm I'm not sure. Why don't we go find him?" Charlie smiled excitedly and hugged him hard. He wore many rings on his hand that outlined his large wealth. He was a confident man with a belly. He loved children. Him and Henry were meant to be friends. It was fate. Charlie stared at his face, his chocolate brown eyes, his perfectly combed hair, the way his chipped tooth shined when he smiled, the faint smile wrinkles at the corner of his mouth and eyes. Charlie liked being this close to him. She was always affectionate with everyone, but it definitely stood out with William. It was obvious to most adults including Afton that she had an innocent crush. No one called her out on it, she was only 7, everyone had one of those crushes. William caught her stare. He knew how to handle her feelings professionally. "Something on my face?" he made a funny face and Charlie laughed hard.   
As the years went by and She grew into a young teenager her voice deepened, curves stood out and chest grew. She was beautiful. She had her father's smile and William was often mesmerized by it. After his divorce and his killings he lost a lot of weight, of course losing his job after the diner closed. He took up a security guard job at a mall that was built over the abandoned diner. He could feel his soul tied with the robots, the pizza, the horrors, everything. It was all so nostalgic, and when he saw Charlie and her friends, he was instantly reliving his memories. William had introduced himself as Dave and scolded the group who were breaking and entering, but he didn't care. It was Charlie. He wondered if she had recognized him, and when she believed him to Dave his heart dropped. He interacted with all of the group, but his mind was only on Charlotte. He often stared sinisterly at her when she was by herself. These.. Feelings.. If you could even call them that flooded his mind. God she was beautiful, but his mission was clear and he wouldn't let her get in the way. He was an awful person, but he had standards. He was not sexually attracted to the thought of murder, although it was exciting in its own way. He would admit to being attracted to the 17 year old, he couldn't help it. Unless for some crazy reason Charlie acted on it he would not act back. He did not believe in sexual assault. Women were goddesses and were to be treated as such. It was how he was raised. He was aware of his age as well, but it didn't bother him because Charlie had always been much more mature than the rest of her friends so it didn't really feel gross to him.   
Charlie stepped out of the bathroom dressed, and Dave was up. He was in the kitchen making some coffee.   
"Good morning" Dave greeted quietly.   
"Hi" She replied. She went to the kitchen where Dave was, and he approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She quickly pulled away. "What happened last night.. We were both in shock. It was a one time thing." she stated sternly. Dave looked a little surprised, perhaps a hint of disappointment in his eyes, but he quickly shook it off. Yes, he agreed. But holding her last night, he felt a certain feeling he hadn't felt in years.. Security, safety. She made him feel safe. All he wanted to do right then and there was hold her tightly, feel the way her body would mold into his. He was so much bigger than her, stronger, and he wanted to let her know he would never harm her.. Again. But it was a fantasy, something he made up in his head. He got his small satisfaction last night, and that's all he deserved. He finished making his coffee and sat down on the floor painfully, taking a sip. He should probably get a table at some point. Charlie ate some cereal and sat down on the opposite side in front of him. They both finished their breakfast in silence.   
"Charlie."  
"What."  
Dave froze for a second. His chest tightened and his heart skipped a beat. He wanted to thank her, but it wouldn't come out. After a moment he managed to squeeze out a few words. "T-Thank you."  
"For what" she asked blandly, not making eye contact. Charlie had had a feeling she knew what he meant.   
"For.. For letting me hold you like that.. It felt nice. It made me feel safe." he looked to the ground. Now he was the nervous one.   
"Um.. Sure. I guess.. Thank you too, it was nice. But it's not becoming a regular thing as I already said clearly."  
"Yeah, of course.. Gross." he muttered.   
Charlie's heart stopped at the statement. Had he thought it was gross, or was he just saying that to make her feel better? Either way it hurt, and she didn't know why. Why did it hurt? Dave stood up and walked to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Charlie sat in silence once again. 

Dave started the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked awful the night he was drunk, but now, he could barely recognize himself. He stripped and examined the parts of his body Charlie did not help him with. It was mostly his torso and face that took the beating. He stepped into the hot shower and kneeled down, curling up into a ball. The water tinted a light brown from the dried blood as it fell down the drain. 

Charlie felt like crying. Not from last night, but some how the words he said were more painful than the bruises Dean gave her. "Gross." The word rang in her head over and over. Perhaps Dave was so hesitant in sleeping in the same bed as her because he thought it was gross. Did he think she was gross?

Dave stepped out of the bathroom refreshed. He had put on a plain white tank top and jeans. Charlie was sitting on the bed and staring at her phone blankly. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he stepped out of the bathroom. "We should change the sheets." he offered. Charlie slid off the bed and they both helped pull the covers and fitted sheet off, leaving a yellow mattress. Dave bundled the pile up and put on some shoes. Charlie decided to follow him and he didn't seem to care. They walked down the hall and turned into the laundry room. There were 4 washers and 2 dryers, something that confused Charlie greatly. The tile floor was stained and dirty from years of shoes stepping on it. Dave opened the washer and poured a random amount of soap before shoving the pile of blankets inside. He shut the lid and pressed start, neglecting to choose warm or cold. The default was cold luckily. "Do you wanna report it"  
Charlie's chest tightened. She thought dave didn't want to have anything to do with the public, let alone the police.   
"I thought-"  
"Yeah I know what I said. But forget it, God knows how many girls he's hurt."  
"Yeah." Charlie agreed, sadly glancing away. Dave took note. 

They finished the sheets and got into Dave's car. He put on a hat and sunglasses to do his best to disguise himself without looking ridiculous. They parked in the empty lot of the station and Dave grabbed her arm. She looked at him.   
"If it makes you uncomfortable we can leave." he stated firmly.   
"What if they question you?"  
"Don't worry about me sweetie, I'll take care of it."   
Charlie's heard skipped a beat "sweetie." he said it so casually he didn't even notice Charlie's blush. They stepped out of the car and headed inside. There was an older man behind a glass shield, sitting at a desk staring at his computer blankly. He noticed Charlie and Dave step in and he straightened up.   
"State your business." he was southern.   
Charlie swallowed hard. "I-I'd like to make a report."  
The officer looked up at dave who still had his glasses on. "What kinda report?" he looked back down at Charlie. She looked at Dave and he looked at her.   
"attempted sexual assault" Dave stated firmly for Charlie. The man stared at him.   
"For you or her?" he chuckled and his lack of empathy for Charlie made her uncomfortable. Although he had his dark shades on, the officer could see Dave glaring at him behind them.  
"Sit down and I'll get the paperwork." The officer rolled his eyes. They sat on some folding chairs on the corner of the room and the officer stood up, groaning and stretching his back. He opened a filing cabinet and pulled a packet out. He woddled over to the pair and handed Charlie the stack of papers and a pen. She skimmed through it. Perhaps this was a mistake.   
"Just fill out all the blank parts sweetie." The officer said. Charlie did not blush when he said sweetie. The officer sat back at his desk and everything was silent.   
"Dave" Charlie whispered to him.   
"What?" he looked at her.   
"I-I don't know what half of this means."   
He took the packet from her lap and put it in his, skimming through as she did. Charlie watched his slender face. He went back to the first page and grabbed the pen.   
"Let's start with the basics-" the officer coughed and both Dave and Charlie looked up.   
"How old are you ma'am?" The officer asked, concerned.   
"uh, 18" Charlie replied  
"Then the initial statement has to be in your writing." he raised a brow like she was supposed to know that. Maybe she was.  
"Not a problem officer." Dave waved him away. "I'll tell you what to put on the parts you don't know." he whispered, his face close to hers. Her chest tightened and her face went hot. He was like a parent helping their child with homework. She filled out the basics and finally got to the statement.   
'PLEASE RECOUNT THE INCIDENT WITH AS MUCH DETAIL AS YOU CAN REMEMBER.' Charlie suddenly felt a warmth on her hand. It was Dave's hand and she was about to scold him, until she realized she was the one who had grabbed his hand. She was squeezing it. Dave was looking forward. He looked back at her and then to the paper. He squeezed her hand back and reassured her. Charlie cursed herself. Just an hour ago she said no more touching, and she was the one to break the rule. His kind words boosted her a little and she took a deep breath in before grasping the pen and writing her experience.  
She finished the packet about 30 minutes later. Dave's legs were crossed and his head was leaning against the wall. Charlie assumed he was asleep. She stood up and headed over to the officer, sliding the packet under the window.   
"Thanks, we'll contact you shortly." Charlie nodded and started to turn, but then cleared his voice. She looked back and he waved her over quickly.  
"We've got armed security ma'am. I know who that man is and you are damn well crazy if you know who he is and touching his hand. Is he hurting you? Do you need help?"  
"What? No. No I'm fine thank you. I know who he is and maybe I'm crazy but I can take care of myself."  
"Obviously not." The officer responded, glancing at the papers in front of him. Charlie placed a hand over her mouth in shock.   
"Dave I'm ready let's go." she called to the dozing man. He quickly sat up and stood up, walking with he towards the door.   
"Think about what I said young lady." The officer shouted.   
"Thank you for your time." she replied firmly. Dave looked at both of them in confusion. The moment they stepped out, it was like a flash grenade went off. Both Charlie and Dave squeezed their eyes shut as flashes went off with a clicking sound. There were many people closing in on them and shouting loudly, but Charlie couldn't make out any if what they were saying. She felt people start to touch her and grab her, and she pulled away in confusion. People were shoving microphones into her face and she was finally able to make out what they were saying. They were asking questions.   
"Charlotte Emily do you know who this man is?" one person shouted  
"what are your relations with William Afton and why are you with him?" another went off.   
"Is William Afton paying you to have sexual relations with him and how much is he paying you?" Charlie's eyes widened at the question.   
"EXCUSE ME?-" she felt a tight grasp on her arm that yanked her forward. At first she though it was a reporter or protestor but she soon realized it was Dave who had managed to get a hold of her while being swallowed by an even bigger crowd. She squeezed and pushed past the large crowd and took in a deep breath as Dave let go of her and pushes her forward towards the car as the crowd quickly followed.   
"Cover your face!" he yelled at her, yanking his door open and diving in, turning on the ignition. Charlie jumped in as well and Dave placed a hand behind her headrest as he looked behind him started to back up. The crowd hovered his car, banging on the windows and trying to open the doors. Luckily he locked them. Charlie slid down low in the seat to get away from the staring eyes. Dave honked repeatedly, backing up in short spurts as a warning to the crowd to back off. When they finally cleared away he pulled out violently with a screech and driving away. The crowd slowly disappeared behind the horizon.   
"That motherfucker notified the news. They were waiting for us." Charlie furrowed her brows.   
"They were waiting for YOU." she corrected him. Dave looked at her in confusion.   
"Fuck this man I can't take it anymore!! I'm going home! I didn't gain anything from this trip except getting your manipulative ass out of prison! Everything you did was for you! Now I'm the bad guy!"   
Dave took his glasses off and stared at Charlie in shock.   
"Char-"  
"Shut up!! I don't know what I'm gonna tell John or my aunt or everyone! Jesus all I wanted was answers and you lied, you tricked me! My dad had nothing to say to me! You just made stupid shit up so you could use me more like you did my dad! You're a horrible person. You haven't changed one bit! How many times did you plan on killing me?! How many times did you plan on doing what Dean did to me!-"  
"FOR FUCK'S SAKE SHUT UP KID!!" Dave slammed his fist into the dashboard with full force and it made Charlie jump. "Having you hear has been a living hell for me Charlotte. Your face reminds me of all my actions, all the things I could've done instead! All the things William did for his own gain. All the things he took away from you and others. All the PEOPLE he took away! So bloody shut up I know what I did you twat because I did them with my own fucking hands!" he was speeding and Charlie could feel the engines purr get higher and higher as the speed dial slowly went up.   
"Slow down you'll get us killed!!" Charlie yelled. He was deranged, a psychotic look in his eyes as he ignored her. His foot was firmly pressed down on the pedal.   
"Do you know what you did? I don't think so!! I saw the same thing those hands did to my brother do the same thing to Dean-"  
"So I'm a bad guy for protecting you?! Huh is that it? I should've just let you get raped? You thought I was gonna sit and watch?! Dammit Charlie you drive me fucking crazy!!"  
"You drive yourself fucking crazy! Yeah I thought you were, I ACTUALLY did because when I saw your silhouette behind Dean it was oddly familiar!!" Dave glanced at her every second, every other second was in the road. He was fuming. His knuckles white gripping the steering wheel and veins popping out of his hands. "YOU drive ME crazy!! Not knowing if you're going to hurt me, kill me-"  
"Oh you better be joking. There were so many fucking times I could have killed you. So many times you let your guard down and I could've strangled you. So many times you turned your back on me and I could've grabbed a kitchen knife and finished you. So many times I could have smothered you while you were asleep in MY bed! You seemed pretty at home to me sweetheart!" he yelled, laughing sarcastically. Charlie's face turned red from the truth. She didn't know what to say, because he was right. "See? I got you there! Is there something you wanna say?" he smirked.   
"I wish you would have fucking killed me! I wish you smothered me or stabbed me or strangled me because God knows it would be easier than this fucking situation! What changed Dave?? You had so much hatred, where did it go?! Why haven't you killed me?! I want to know, what made you turn so damn hard huh?!" she turned the tables on him and now he wasn't sure how to respond. Dave swerved a little. His eyes were mostly on Charlie. He opened his mouth. "Say it! Why am I not dead yet? Why did you lean into me that one time? Why did you tuck me in?!" Charlie was very scared of the answer.   
"DAMMIT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I'm in love with you!!!! Every moment with you has been a living hell for me because I can't hold you or, or kiss you or any of that shit!!! There I said it!!! You make me feel alive, you make me feel visible, you make feel like I really am a new person. And when Dean hurt you I wanted to rip his fucking insides out!!! I sped home drunk after I realized I left you alone while I drank my worries away!!!" I know what your going to sa-"  
"FUCKING WATCH OUT!!" Charlie yelled and Dave whipped his head forward, swerving directly into a ditch. They were both heaving despite not having run.   
"What the hell!!"  
"It was a rabbit!!! You almost hit it!!!"  
"Dammit Charlie I thought I was driving in the wrong fucking lane!! I thought we were about to be t boned!!!"  
"I'm sorry!" she pleaded, tears in her eyes.   
"It-its OK." he held his head in fear. He really thought they were dead.   
".. Did you really say that?" Charlie asked, eyes forward.   
"Yes I said it's ok-"  
"Not that."  
Dave's chest tightened. He could feel his heart beat of his chest.  
"Yes." He confirmed in a shaky voice.   
Charlie looked down. "We should check the tires."   
"Yeah" Dave agreed and stepped out of the car.   
He shut the door behind him and she exhaled loudly, grasping her chest. She had no idea what to think or say or do. Did he really confess that he had feelings for her?? Her breathing was hitched. Her head was racing, so many thoughts and feelings and confusion. She felt like she had already known this, so why was it so shocking. She didn't know whether to feel uncomfortable or scared or flattered. She managed to regather herself as Dave got back inside.   
"The tires are ok."  
"Dave, I need to tell you something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was exsausting to write. I didn't really want dave to confess his undying love to Charlie immediately after her going through something traumatic but I realized I kinda need to speed things up because I've been dragging this fic. ALSO, does anyone know if there are other Charlie x dave fanfictions and where I can find them? Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive!!

Hello everyone! I'm just here to give you an update that I did not leave again! I'm actually in the hospital and didn't have access to a computer for months but I'm almost done writing the next chapter so expect it to be out soon! Love yall!


	17. I lost count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay last chapter for this year!! I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you guys enjoy reading it just as much

“I want to go home, and I’m serious.” Dave was silent. It wasn’t what he was expecting her to say.

“But I haven’t told you everything your father-” Dave was interrupted.

“Then why don’t you write it in a fucking notebook?” Charlie groaned. She was completely dodging his confession to her, and it was a ticking time bomb.

“That would be a lot of writing.” Both him and Charlie got back into the car.

“Ah so you just expected me to stay with you forever like a little companion by your side?” Charlie glared at him. “Things are moving too fast, one moment I’m bailing you out and another moment I’m letting you sleep in my tub, another moment we are sleeping in the same BED!” She facepalmed. Charlie felt like crying, and she felt her eyes burn from the sensation. “None of this bothers you? None of this makes you question our.. Our relationship? Because it sure as hell bothers me and right now I want to be as far away from you as physically possible!”

“We’re repairing a broken friendship, we’re helping each other.” Dave was almost comforting himself instead rather than Charlie.

“We never had a friendship Dave! If you love me you would’ve stayed in prison.” Charlie finally stated. Dave felt his shoulders sink, she was right. There were too many emotions, too many things happening and she felt like jumping out of the car. They finally parked before she could act on such impulses. They stayed in the car for a moment.

“I don’t want to lose you, I’ve lost everything.” He mumbled, turning to her.

“You are a narcissist for thinking you’re the one who lost everything. You got what you wanted and it wasn’t enough. Nothing is ever enough for you is it?” Charlie went on, tears falling down her cheeks.

“It really isn’t.” He sighed. Dave was tired of fighting. His entire life was a fight to get what he wanted, to do the things he wanted to do, to stay alive. He gave up.. But not on Charlie. He would do everything in his power to keep his last glimmer of hope safe and protected. “But I’m not letting you leave.” he said in a low voice. Charlie stared at him in confusion. “Not when it’s dangerous to be by yourself with reporters after you. Perhaps I am still the bad guy I’ve always been, perhaps I’ll never change, but at least now I’m doing it out of love. You are not leaving.”

“What are you going to do, kidnap me? Tie me to a chair?” Charlie spat sarcastically, and Dave only stared at her. He was being serious. He seemed to know her every move because when she tried running out of the car he grabbed her hastily, careful as to not hurt her. She yelled in defiance and he covered her mouth with his hand.

“I know you can’t stand me but for god’s sake use your brain Charlotte, I know you have one in there somewhere! It’s too dangerous, I put you in a dangerous position and now I need to get you out of it! I have to!” He struggled to detain her as they were both in different seats. He locked the door on her side and opened his, dragging her over the car console and through his door side.

“You’re fucking crazy if you think this will some how redeem you! I’m a grown woman I can take care of myself and I don’t need someone like you getting in the way of my already distasteful life that you caused!” She was fighting, but not her best. Part of her knew he was right, the other part of her was tired of him being right. Dave lazily dragged her down the complex hallway and into his apartment, shutting the door and locking it behind him. Charlie tried to leave but he stood in the way. “This is absurd, I’ll call the police William!” 

“Trust me the police are the last people you want to call right now.” 

“Fuck you for always being right!” She paced back and forth in distress, cheeks stained red from hot tears.

“I will rent a room, you can stay here until things settle down.” He watched her walk back and forth, back and forth. He knew how stressful this was for her, he had been in her position once too. Charlie collapsed onto the chair in the middle of the room.

“Why did you have to say that Dave.. why did you say something that isn’t true. It’s not true, I know it and you know it, you just added more for my shoulders to carry.” She sighed. Dave felt a little hurt knowing his confession had only done harm. What else would it have done?

“I-it came out wrong. I meant that I love you Charlie as the second greatest friend I’ve ever had.” Dave said jokingly. “I’m in love with how you treat me.” He tried to cover himself up.

“Of Course that’s what you meant, that’s how I interpreted it you jackass, how else would I have? And I treat you like garbage.” But Charlie did know the other way he could’ve meant it and that’s what she thought he meant. She felt a sudden wave of relief and sadness sweep over her. It confused her. Dave died a little inside. He felt stupid. So she didn’t think it was the other way? Dave felt a hundred pounds lighter.

“I don’t know, but that’s what I meant.” He stated again to reassure that both of them were on the same page, but Dave was on an entirely different book.

“I don’t want to be in any vicinity of ANY of your stuff, your bed, your floor, anything you have touched!”

“I don’t know what else to say, but you are staying.” Dave admitted, looking away.

“You could say it’s going to be ok, you could say you’re safe, you could say what my father said because he’s not here to tell me any of it.” Charlie’s voice broke and Dave almost cried. “Why’d he have to leave me? Why didn’t he push through it and stay alive for ME. Aren’t I worth anything?” Charlie was in a full fledged mental breakdown now, running nose and mounds of tears falling down her cheeks onto the floor, face red and strained from not breathing normally.

“Charlotte.” Dave’s eyes watered. “You were the only thing he ever did live for.” He knelt down and scooted towards her, a tear falling down his cheek. He was crying for the first time in years and it felt amazing.

“He wasn’t there for the A’s on my tests or my graduation. He’s not here to tell me he loves me everyday and ask what colleges I’m applying to.” She choked on her words, and her hair stuck to her damp face. Dave raised his arms in a welcoming manner. Charlie fell into him and he nearly fell on his back, taking a step back while still kneeling. Charlie gripped his shirt and squeezed him tightly like he might fall if she didn’t hold him tight enough. He buried his face in her shoulder. Even he was missing Henry now. “I’d give my life for him to be alive right now.” She whispered, shaking.

“I think Henry would say the same thing if it was you.” David reassured her. “I would give my life any day for him to be alive just for one minute.” His voice shook. Dave did not hug her back. It didn’t feel right. “If I could turn the clock back, I never would’ve even thought of those sinister actions. All I can do is live now, doing everything I can to bring back what I stole, and I know it will never be enough Charlie and I’m sorry.” Dave listened to himself speaking, shocking himself from the words that were coming out of his mouth. She slowly let go. Dave’s shoulder was damp and warm.

“Do you mean it.” It was more of a statement. Her voice was quiet yet strong, and it felt like Dave’s entire life depended on the answer. The truth.

“Yes.” He suddenly felt a shiver crawl down his spine and he swore he heard a voice or two.

“They forgive you.” She whispered. Suddenly her cracked phone began to ring. She looked over, there were tons of messages and missed calls. She picked up the phone, it was Marla.

“Charlie!! Thank god you picked up your phone! What the hell is happening, local news says YOU bailed Dave out of prison!” 

“I-I-” Charlie started, but she didn’t know what to say. There was nothing she could say that would get her out of this conversation. Dave could hear Marla screaming through the phone. She took a deep breath. “Yeah, it’s true, and I did it for my father.”

“W-What are you even talking about?! It took so much in our power to get him where he deserves to be, and you just threw it all way! I can’t believe you!” Marla screamed. Charlie could tell she was on the verge of crying.  
“You don’t understand, let me explain-”

“What is there to explain?! That you betrayed us? That you’re on his side?”

“NO!!” Charlie yelled back. Marla went quiet.

“He knows things and I needed him out in order for him to tell me.”

“What sort of things?..” Marla questioned, still angry.

“Things about my father.” She sighed.

“...You know he’s a liar. He’s tricking you Charlie are you that blind?”

“He’s not tricking me because he’s kept his side of the bargain.” Charlie reassured. Marla sighed. There was a long pause.

“I need some time to think about this.” Marla muttered. Charlie was sure she just lost a friend. Marla hung up first.

“Marla..” Charlie trailed off, and Dave nodded. He understood because he heard the entire conversation. Charlie looked at all her messages next.

Lamar: ‘Charlie, what’s going on?? Did you really bail Afton out?’

Jessica: ‘You’ve got some explaining to do dude’

Carlton: ‘I can’t believe you.’

And finally, John: ‘Charlie! Are you ok? Is it true? Did you really do it? Please call me ASAP’

Charlie shut her phone off, those were conversations for another day, and by “another day” she meant she never wanted to answer them, ever. John was the only friend, if he even still was her friend, that she would plan on calling for tomorrow. Today was too much, she needed to think, she needed to be able to breath without anything or anyone interrupting her. Charlie wanted to be somewhere where she could be in the right headspace, then she had an idea.

“Dave, I want to go back to the pizzeria.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled up into the empty parking lot, the large concrete building stretching down for what seemed like forever just as it did before. Charlie and Dave walked over to the building. She eyed the gravel that was piled to the window where her and her friends had climbed up and broke in. She put a foot on it, ready to climb but Dave jingled some keys behind her, telling her he still had the key. He shoved the key in and unlocked the door, pulling it with a creak. They entered and climbed a broken escalator, straight to the alleyway where the back door of the infamous restaurant lay. The hole that Clay had made was still there, with a few strips of yellow police tape across it. Charlie ripped it away and climbed in, stopping and noticing Dave was just standing there, almost dazed.

“Dave” She called gently, and he snapped his head up. “Come on.” She urged.

“I can’t.” He stated quietly. “They’ll kill me.”

“They forgive you Dave, the children forgive you.” She reassured him. 

Dave hesitated but eventually stepped over the bricks and inside the pizzeria, taking a deep breath. They walked over to the stage where the famous robots lay, quiet and dusty. Charlie took a seat in one of the chairs, and Dave continued to stare at the animals.

“Sit down.” She waved a hand and he walked over, squatting down into the child size seat. It was uncomfortable. Charlie closed her eyes and cleared her mind, taking in the scent of the dusty room around her. Dave decided to close his eyes as well, but he did not clear his mind. He couldn’t, there was so much he needed to plan and process, like how to keep Charlie safe, how she can get home safely, and how he can keep himself alive. Charlie opened her eyes. “Dave.” He looked up at her, ready for whatever she was going to say or do.”

“Why didn’t you see a therapist, or reach out for help?” She asked. The question caught Dave off guard and he looked away. He knew what she was talking about. Why didn’t he seek help? He had to think about the answer for a minute.

“Hm well I guess it never crossed my mind. At the time it seemed like the only way out, the only relief was to..do it.” He squirmed uncomfortably under the animatronics’ stares.

“My father would’ve understood you, if you had just went to him.” Charlie looked into his sad eyes. She decided to change the subject. She wanted to know what his life was like growing up. “You know I can’t imagine you as a kid, that you once had a childhood, that you were once my age. What was your childhood like?” Once again Dave was caught off guard, but it was easier for him to answer this question.

“Well growing up I never really had friends except for your father, but we didn’t meet until I was 15 years old. I had weight issues and was often bullied for it. My home life wasn’t great either, My father was physically and verbally abusive, and my mom died when I was 12 so I ended up being stuck with my father. I purged a lot, self harmed a lot, at one point I attempted to kill myself. I just never really fit in you know. Sometimes I became so numb that not only did I not have remorse for myself, I didn’t for others too. I crushed bugs or chased birds and squirrels with rocks. When I met Henry though, he changed everything for me. I felt human again. Visible.

“And you relapsed.” Charlie muttered.

“Yes, I guess I never really healed and after I married and had kids, the familiar feeling of numbness came back. I had psychotic thoughts and feelings, I began to want more and more, each time becoming more sickening.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“What happened to your father?” Charlie asked.

“I moved out at 18, haven’t seen him since.” He sighed. Charlie nodded. “Charlie, you know the first time I saw you with your friends, I was so happy. You had grown up so much, you look just like your father. You have his blue eyes, his round nose, his hair. And you were fierce too, just like him. Whatever happened to your mother?” Dave turned the personal questions on Charlie now.

“I don’t know. She left when I was 7.”

“Haven’t you ever thought about reaching out to her?” His tone changed to more hopeful.

“Haven’t you ever thought about reaching out to your father?” Charlie’s brow raised. Something about the perfect arch in her eyebrow got Dave excited, but he quickly brushed it away.

“Touche” Dave smiled.

They walked around the halls a bit and Dave shared stories of each room, some of them happy, some of them sad, before they finally left. When they reached the parking lot the familiar orange glow of the setting sun surrounded them, and Charlie took a moment to admire its beauty.

“Tomorrow, I will call John. If it goes well, I’m going to ask him to take a bus and drive me back to Salt Lake City. I’ll be safe with him.” Charlie stated nonchalantly. Dave was surprised, but he kept his cool, despite his disappointment at the news. Charlie knew it probably hurt him, because it hurt her saying it out loud. Dave doubted John’s ability to protect Charlie, and he didn’t like the idea of her leaving so soon. Not just because he didn’t want her to leave, but because it was still too early. There were people probably out to lynch her, and he was the only one that could protect her from that. He needed to.

“And what if it doesn’t go well?” Dave started, eyeing Charlie.

“Well that hasn’t happened yet, has it?” Charlie mumbled, a little annoyed.

By the time they got back to Dave’s apartment, it was completely dark. Despite it being in the middle of June, this night happened to be a little chilly, and Charlie could see her foggy breath in the street lamp light. They entered the apartment and Charlie shivered. It was freezing. The concrete cube of an apartment was like an ice chest. Charlie slid her sneakers off and felt the freezing stone seep through her socks. Dave walked over to his dresser, pulling out some clean clothes and stuffing it into the duffel bag he had when he showed up to Charlie’s apartment. Charlie felt great guilt as he zipped it up and walked to the bathroom grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste. He shoved it into the side pocket and walked back out.

“I’m going to rent a room, I’ll be back in the early morning to check on you. Keep the door locked, and help yourself to whatever you need.” He looked back.

“Thanks.” Is all Charlie could muster, but she wanted to say so much more. Don’t leave, I didn’t mean what I said earlier. Her mouth stayed closed. Dave gave a half smile and opened the door, locking it behind him. 

The room suddenly felt so much colder. Charlie shivered and walked around the room looking for a heater, and at her dismay there wasn’t one. (which is illegal). She decided to wash up and sit in bed. Charlie turned the lights off and it was pitch black. Her eyes eventually adjusted and she looked in front of her at the empty chair that the familiar man once slept in. She remembered that she had said she would buy him another chair, and she still had every intention of doing so. There was a longing, her throat tightened. Charlie realized that she missed Dave, his presence, his laugh, his touch, and he had only been gone for 30 minutes now. Charlie couldn’t stand it, she padded on the freezing floor to the light and switched it back on, then tiptoed back to the bed and to the dresser. She opened the top drawer and in it was a couple pairs of white socks and boxers. Charlie stared at his boxers, some plaid, some plain black. She shook herself, that wasn’t what she was looking for. She opened the next drawer that surprisingly just contained a bunch of random junk. It contained papers, a plastic cup, a random book, and a silver ring. Charlie noticed the jewelry and slipped it on her finger. It was loose, so she put it on her thumb instead and it barely stayed. Charlie opened the next drawer which contained his shirts, tank tops, etc. He of course had his security guard outfit that was still stained a faded red with his blood from the night of the attack. She dug through the shirts (there were only a few left because Dave had taken the rest) and found a white undershirt, a white t-shirt, and a grey zip up jacket. Charlie noticed that the ugly purple shirt she had gotten him was gone. He had taken it with him, and it made her insides flutter. She refolded the small pile of shirts and grabbed his security uniform, a grey button down with black shoulder pads. It was well worn, the sleeves frayed a little and there was a rip in the collar. She laid it out on his bed and stood there for a second. Finally, Charlie took off her hoodie, then her shirt and all that was left was her bare chest. A shiver went down her spine, but not from the cold room or floor. Charlie picked the shirt back up and pressed her nose into the collar, taking in a deep breath. She felt her legs shake a little. It smelled like him, his body wash, his sweat, his detergent. She undid the buttons and carefully slipped her arms in the sleeves like the shirt could easily break, and slowly buttoned the shirt back up, leaving the last two undone. The shirt was definitely a men’s shirt, the shoulders were boxy and the shoulder pads made her look like a football player. The wrinkled sleeves dropped past her fingers and the bottom of it reached her knees. Charlie closed her eyes and she felt the cold in her feet suddenly go away. She got back into the bed and under the covers, pulling her knees to her chest and snuggling into Dave’s shirt. There was a feeling, she couldn’t explain it, her thighs felt hot and weak, and the pit of her stomach fluttered non stop. She rubbed the silver ring on her thumb and thought for a second.

~ You'll know when you find someone. And if you don't then you're simply not interested in romance." he reassured her.~

The words rang in her head from when Dave had taken her onto the mountain to eat. He had changed so much since then, and that was only a week or two ago, and she did too. She thought about her slow descend into Dave’s pit, how she went from hating him to now sleeping in his shirt. Now that Charlie knew his past, she began to understand why he did the things he did. She wished he had just reached out for help when he had the chance. Charlie wondered what he would’ve been like if he hadn’t killed. Would he still have lost weight? Would her father still be alive? Would she still feel the same feelings she was feeling now? Charlie snapped out of her thoughts. What did she mean ‘feelings?’ Her face turned a deep red. Her thighs still ached, and she finally realized that her thighs weren’t the only thing that felt weird. She reached down between her thighs and exhaled, jumping at the touch. Her underwear was soaked wet. Charlie once again got out of the bed and ran to the restroom with a new pair of panties. She pulled them down and they were coated in discharge. It smelt sweet, and she knew what it was from, however Charlie never had the urge to touch herself in that way, not even for John. She pulled the sticky pair off and wiped herself off, once again jumping at the touch before she put the clean pair on. Charlie wrapped the dirtied pair in a paper towel and hid it. The last thing she wanted was Dave finding them. She switched all the lights off, finally calming down and settling into bed, falling asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------

“One room for a night please.” Dave asked tiredly. The man behind the aged wooden desk reached behind him for a key, sliding it over to Dave who swiftly caught it before it fell off the table. He walked up the creaky metal steps and to his room, where a chipped rotting door happily greeted him. He turned the key and swung it open with ease, looking around to find a twin size bed, a small bathroom, and a desk with a folding chair next to it. Not much different than his apartment. He threw his bag inside and shut the door behind him, darkness surrounding him only for a second until he flipped the plastic switch up. The light buzzed and Dave collapsed onto the bed. He wanted to fall asleep right then and there but he was also a big fan of hygiene. Dave groaned and sat up, dug through his bag’s pocket for his toothbrush and paste and walked to the bathroom. After he brushed his teeth he stepped out and turned the light off, taking his shirt and pants off, leaving him in just his socks and boxers. Under normal circumstances that was how Dave usually slept, but he thought of Charlie, and an overwhelming sadness took over. Dave dug through his bag and pulled out the familiar purple shirt Charlie had gotten him that suddenly wasn’t so ugly anymore, and put it on. He turned the lights off and crawled into bed, closing his eyes. All he could see was the familiar girl, her laugh, her smile. He thought about when they had slept in the same bed together. Her skin was so soft and their bodies seemed to fit together like matching puzzle pieces when she hugged him. Dave’s shoulders relaxed into the sheets. He didn’t want her to leave, he needed her. He loved her. She made him feel human. Visible. He imagined her lips against his, large fingers entangled in her hair, beautiful brown eyes lidded and staring into his, communicating three words to him. ‘I love you.’ The words rang in his head in her voice, and he smiled to himself. Dave stopped his thoughts from going farther, he wanted to keep them simple and innocent like Charlie was. It felt so good to fall asleep to thoughts of beautiful girl. He wondered if Charlie did the same for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are finally starting to heat up heheheh hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading let me know if I should do more


End file.
